A Visitor From Another Time and Place
by PrincessSierraofAres
Summary: Seto Kaiba s future daughter is chased from her home in 2027 by greedy Auroarix Boraelix Goons wanting to use her as a pawn to force her future father into giving them Rainbow Dreams a company still owned and operated by her mother.


**It was a chilly rainy June evening in Future Domino City and while everyone went about their daiy routines,a small child ran through the streets hoping against hope that she could loose the dark grey car with tinted windows that had been following her for the last eight blocks.**

 **Soaking wet,cold and terrified, the poor little Nursery Schooler continued running through the streets of Future Domino City hoping upon hope to find someone anyone who could protect her from the creepy men in the dark grey car that had been following her.**

 **As the child ran as fast as her little legs could carry her, the ran came down faster and harder soaking her rain hat to her head,her pink rain coat to her body and filling her purple and blue rain boots with rain water soaking her tiring feet.**

 **Unbeknownst to the little girl, the little 'trinket key' her mother had given her before she went to Masachussets for business a few days ago, had opened a time warp to the twentieth century and she ran right through it and kept running not knowing where she was ultimately going to end up leaving the doors of time to slam shut and lock.**

 **Looking on from another world, a lone figure in Ceremonial Robes watched while updating the Guardian who was on the search for the little girl, that she was about to run through a set of doors and that there was a glitch that was about to dump the poor already soaking wet girl into a water fountain instead of inside Seto Kaiba's Office on to his couch.**

 **Tyrone slams on the breaks then opens the door to the car saying to the other man getting out of the passenger side:** She's gotten away, how could she have activated that key? NO ONE has that ability anymore!

C **orbin chuckles saying:** She is _her_ daughter after all, I'm not the least bit surprised she's activated the time travel key, but where in time has that brat gone? I don't care if she is a Kaiba, with her out of the picture,they'll have to turn over the set aside chunk of Kaiba Corp to us! After all there's no way he can track the kid where ever in time she's gone off to. Since the kid's run off through time, it should force Seto Kaiba's hand!

 **Tyrone:** We still don't have control of her mother's company and without her future shares of Kaiba Corp, we're out of luck! It's not like her old man will readily just give it to us! Nor will he be strong armed into giving it to us either! We're outta luck on both ends!

 **Corbin:** Is there anyway of tracking the little brat?

 **Calvin from the back seat:** No, she's completley disappeared from this time era! I can't find her anywhere! **(Notices a blip then says)** Oh ho-ho wait a minute! I found her! Ten years ago! She's gone to the past to the year 2017! We've got the kid now!

 **Meanwhile Mizuki popped out of a bright flash of light landing squarely in a park water fountain further soaking her already soaked body**

 **Mizuki stands up,slodges towards the edge of the water fountain,climbs out to sit on the edge removing her boots one at a time to empty out the water then removed her socks and wrung them out thinking while shivering:** W-where in t-the w-world d-did m-mama's k-key t-take me? Great m-my s-socks are w-wet a-and I d-don't t-think I h-have a-another d-dry p-pair i-in m-my p-pack! **(Takes off her back pack and opens it then scrounges around for the extra dry pair of socks she always carried in a Ziploc bag and finds them along with a dry pair of shoes and thinks while still shivering)** _Ahh g-good! A d-dry p-pair o-of s-socks a-and sh-shoes!Ooh and a t-towel to d-dry m-my f-feet off with!_ **(Notices an extra pair of rain boots then takes them out putting back the shoes then takes out the dry socks,then opens the Ziploc bag pulling out the dry socks and towel that she used to dry her feet before putting on the dry pair of socks and slipping on the dry pair of rain boots putting the wet socks in the Ziploc bag and the wet boots in the plastic grocery bag then carefully slid off the side of the fountain looking around thinking)** _O-ok-kay w-where a-am I? N-none of t-this l-looks f-familiar t-to m-me. M-maybe if I w-wander a-around,s-s-something w-will b-become f-familiar._ **(Begins walking through the park all the while fighting the urge to pass out from sheer exhaustion thinking)** _I-I'm s-so t-tired! D-don't k-know i-if I c-can s-stay a-awake m-much l-longer._ **(spies a bench and heads towards it climbing up on it then stretches out laying her head on her back pack instantly falling asleep)**

 **Officer walks by and notices a small child asleep on the bench turns and heads over to the little girl saying:** What're you doing sleeping out here? **(Feels how wet and cold the child was and says)** You poor thing, you're FREEZING cold! Well, I see no parents around looking for you, so let's get you to the Orphanage then!

 **Joey comes running through the park up to the bench followed by Yugi,Duke,Tea,Serenity and Bakura saying:** There you are! We've been lookin all over for ya! Guess the crowd was thicker and bigger than anticipated it'd be for the new playground's opening and dedication.

 **Officer:** You know this little girl?!

 **Yugi:** Yeah we do!

 **Duke:** We'll ensure she gets to her home safely

 **Serenity leans down and touches Mizuki's rain coat saying to Tea:** _Tea,she's soaking wet right through her rain gear!_

 **Tea picks up the child's hand and says:** _She's FREEZING!_

 **Yugi picks up the child off the bench saying:** We'd best get her back to my place since it's the closest and get her warmed up enough for her to be lucid to give us some information. She has an I.C.E Card in her pocket stating if she gets separated from us, you're supposed to call KAIBA CORP and inform Seto Kaiba his little girl was separated from her Nursery School Group, not take her to an orphanage. You do that and you'll be out of a job as he won't be very happy to have to go out of his way and retrieve his daughter from an orphanage she doesn't belong in!

 **Officer becomes very nervous saying:** S-Seto K-Kaiba?! H-have a nice day then!

 **Bakura:** Where is Marik with that blanket? **(Hears Marik's bike engine and says)** FINALLY!

 **Odion runs up with the blanket saying:** Why is that poor thing out in this damp weather in sopping wet clothing?!

 **Marik grabs a shopping bag from the side car with small clothes and says:** Ishizu sent some dry children's clothes and underthings, she wasn't sure what size to send so she sent one of every size. **(Hands the bag to Serenity and Tea saying)** It's best you girls change her out of her wet clothes while we hold the blanket up as a privacy tent.

 **Yugi sets the child back down on the bench then backs away to allow the privacy blanket to get set up.**

 **Odion takes one end of the blanket while Marik takes the other end and holds it up while the others stood watch**

 **Serenity starts to notice the little girl starting to wake up and says:** Hi there. It's alright you're among friends. What say we get you out of your soaking wet clothes and into some nice dry ones?

 **Mizuki still shivering says:** A-a-alright. **(Sits up then stands up on the bench removing her rain hat then rain coat followed by her rain boots)**

 **Tea carefully peels off the child's top saying:** Did you by chance bring a towel to dry her off with? She's SOAKED to the bone!

 **Marik:** Under the clothes in the bag,Ishizu packed a big fluffy towel, it was tossed in the dryer and then packed in the warming compartment,it should still be warm enough to warm her. Oh and be careful! There's a thermos of hot chocolate in there for her to drink and warm up.

 **Tea takes out the thermos and sets it aside then brings out all the clothes from the bag and finds the towel saying:** Aha! I found it. Let's get you as warm as we plausibly can! **(Wraps the towel around Mizuki and begins to vigorously rubbing her to dry her clothes then says to Serenity)** Take out the smallest outfit, it looks like she's a child's size 2.

 **Serenity picks up the child's size two underwear,pants,under shirt and t-shirt saying:** Alright here we go! Let's get your top off first so Joey can wring it out. Arms up! **(Watches as the little girl lifted her arms and takes off her shirt then removes the undershirt saying)** Here Joey, wring these out.

 **Joey takes the small shirt and undershirt then wrings them out saying:** Someone was runnin through a heavy down pour somewhere along the line. These shirts are drenched! It'll be a miracle if she doesn't catch her death from bein in these wet clothes for so long!

 **Tea thoroughly and vigorously rubs the little girl saying:** Are we feeling a little bit warmer now?

 **Mizuki:** A b-bit,s-still c-cold.

 **Serenity reaches around behind Mizuki and unfastens the button holding her skirt together saying:** Alright off with your skirt and underpants and we'll put dry underpants and pants on you. **(Allows Mizuki to balance herself using her arm to remove her skirt and underpants then hands them to Tea saying)** Best you wring these out.

 **Tea takes the skirt and underpants from Serenity's hands and wrings them out noticing a lable says:** Her name is Mizuki- oh you're not going to believe what her last name is

 **Tristain:** What is it?

 **Tea:** Guys meet Mizuki KAIBA daughter of Seto and Saorise Kaiba.

 **Tristain:** You've got to be kidding me! Kaiba has a kid?

 **Serenity helps Mizuki pull up the overalls and fastens the straps adjusting them until they were just the right fit saying:** Alright you can take the privacy shroud down now, she's dressed. Just needs to put her shoes on and get her head dried off. **(Watches as Marik and Odion fold up the blanket then sits down on the bench allowing Mizuki to sit on her lap saying) Is that your back pack? (points to a back pack on the bench saying)** It's too adorable!

 **Tea picks up the bunny shaped back pack and says:** Yugi doesn't this rabbit look familiar to you?

 **Yugi looks closely at the back pack and says:** Yeah it's called Fulfal Rabbit. It has 300 Attack points and 1200 Defense Points.

 **Serenity:** There's a card like this?

 **Mizuki reaches into her backpack's hidden inside compartment and pulls out the Fulffal Rabbit Card and says:** This came with the bag when mom bought it for my first day of Nursery School.

 **Yugi:** Oh yeah I remember these bags now,there's a bear,an octopus,a sheep,a dog and a butterfly. It's part of the toy box themed deck popular with the younger kids.

 **Tea opens the main compartment to find a hair brush and hair ties wrapped around the handle and hands it to Serenity saying:** Here's a hair brush, let's get her hair dried, brushed out and tied back again.

 **Serenity starts to unravel Mizuki's pigtails until her hair was down,took the hair brush and began gently brushing out Mizuki's hair saying:** It's so SOFT and SILKY! Someone back home must ensure your hair is well taken care of. Such glossy red hair like I've never seen before. I always thought Kaiba's kid would have his hair color. Where did you get these rose and mask hair ribbons? They're beautiful!

 **Mizuki reaches into her bag and pulls out her phone, turns it on and opens her contact list saying:** Find Great Granny on momma's side **(Watches as the contacts flew by until the screen stopped at Malcovair and says)** This is Great Granny and Grandpa.

 **Marik takes Adair's phone and says:** Oh high holy moley I know these two or at least my sister does! Not only are there TOMB KEEPERS in Egypt, there's a a group of TIME KEY KEEPERS! Mizuki what's your momma's first and maiden names?

 **Mizuki:** Saorise Sear-sha Sinclaire

 **Marik:** Saorise Sin-oh holy **(chooses a kid friendly word and says)** unicorns the president and owner of Rainbow Dreams Corporation's her future mother!

 **Mizuki:** My Momma bought these hair elastics when she was in High School and her Senior Year Drama Class went to see the Phantom. She used to wear them in her hair but she gave them to me. My momma washes my hair with a gentle shampoo that boosts the shine,makes it soft and ensures there's no tangles. Everyone in my mom's family has red hair especially momma, she has FIERY red hair down past her butt to the back of her knees tied up in a thick ponytail with a super duper stretchy elastic. **(Reaches into her bag and pulls out a full body shot of Saorise from Saorise's photo portfolio and says)** This is momma when she was younger,she was at the top of all her classes and one of the top four girls in her school who wore a different uniform than the rest of the school body. Right before she and dad married, she went and had her hair cut short up to her shoulders to make it easier to wash,brush and tie back.

 **Tea:** Baby shampoo? **(Takes the framed photo and says)** I had no idea what she looked like until now. There's very few pictures out of her that aren't of terrible quality.

 **Mizuki:** Dunno, all I know is that it has a detangler mixed in it to keep my hair from becoming a rats nest. It's in the Blue Eyes White Dragon shaped bottle.

 **Serenity finishes brushing out Mizuki's hair and begins splitting her hair into two pig tails wrapping the elastic rose and phantom mask shaped hair bands around first the left pigtail then the right pig tail saying:** There we go all done. **(Reaches into Mizuki's back pack and pulls out a Blue Eyes White Dragon shaped bottle,twists the head off and sniffs it saying)** Smells like baby shampoo to me. He must've just mixed in detangler so that after your hair was dried it wouldn't turn into a rats nest. **(Takes another whiff and says)** No wait! I recognize this shampoo! It's that new shampoo that Garnier came out with! Wholesome blends! There's a shampoo set for boosting shine, thickening hair and enhancing color. Soaorise must be using a combination of all three on your hair to boost the shine,thicken and protect your hair and enhance the color which is why it's such a brilliant shade of auburn!

 **Trista** **i** **n:** You _SURE_ you related to Kaiba?

 **Mizuki:** Is Mokuba his brother and my only paternal uncle?

 **Bakura:** Ooh she schooled you on that one Tristain!

 **Joey:** Where's your mom Mizuki?

 **Mizuki:** In Massachusetts taking care of business that cropped up. It's been me,dad and uncle Mokuba ever since last week. My mom's parents are in my life but they live in Cove Ireland so I don't get to see them all that often. Usually around Christmas, Easter, Thanksgiving and from time to time on my birthday.

 **Marik:** Flying from Cobh Ireland to Japan must be expensive

 **Mizuki:** Don't know, we often times use the Kaiba Corp Jet to go visit nanny and pop pop.

 **Yugi:** Sounds like something Kaiba would do, take his kid on a private jet overseas to visit her maternal grandparents seeing as he has none of his own.

 **Duke:** Ireland sounds beautiful

 **Mizuki:** It is and historic. **(Realizes she didn't have her glasses on and says)** Oh-oh no,where are they? I can't see without them!

 **Duke:** Without what?!

 **Mizuki:** My eye glasses, I have terrible eye sight without them! They have purple frames.

 **Tea spies a pair of purple framed eye glasses sitting inside the back pack where she'd left them and says:** here they are

 **Mizuki takes her glasses from Tea's hand and slips them on then slowly opens her eyes saying:** Much better, I can see clearly now.

 **Yugi:** How old are you?

 **Serenity:** More importantly where are you from?

 **Mizuki:** I'm three, I'm from here just a whole other time line **(Pulls out her birth certificate from the hidden zippered compartment and hands it to Joey saying)** Here's my Birth Certificate.

 **Joey takes Mizuki's birth certificate reading:** Kaiba,Mizuki Abigail Cecily Adaira Saorise Gavenia, born November 1st, 2027?! Wow you really are far from your home.

 **Bakura notices something pink lying on the ground under the bench then leans down to pick it up saying:** What in the wide world is this pink thing? **(Shakes it out and says)** Oh, it's a tutu. If this is a tutu then what are these? **(Picks up a rolled up bundle and unravels them saying)** Pink Ballet Shoes! Someone's taking ballet.

 **Tristain:** I can't for the life of me see Seto Kaiba sitting in a ballet studio for two hours while his daughter does Ballet.

 **Mizuki:** You'd be surprised at what he does for me when momma gets called away for business. Swim Classes on Sunday, Figure Skating Lessons on Monday, Tennis on Tuesday, Water Sprites on Wednesday Nights from 6-9, Music Lessons on Thursday from 6-7 and Fridays are Ballet from 6-8 and Saturdays are free unless I have a recital then it's another day of Ballet Classes for two hours in the morning usually 7-9. Mom usually takes care of my schedule but there are times when she can't do it and dad gives up his time to take me to my activities,especially Ballet.

 **Marik:** Wait what are Water Sprites other than water faeries?

 **Mizuki:** Water Sprites are like Sparks, we're ages 3-7 then we move up to Brownies at age 7 and fly up to girl guides at age 10 then Pathfinders at age 13 until we're 15 after that it's Cadets or Rangers.

 **Meanwhile At The Kaiba Mansion**

 **Saorise:** So a time door was opened in this era?

 **Kaiba:** It appears so, as to WHO came through isn't known right now.

 **Saorise:** Could it be our little girl?

 **Kaiba:** Whoa wait a minute! OUR little girl?

 **Saorise:** Let me put it to ya in terms ya can understand. In the future we are married we balance each other's rough sides out. We date,get engaged,then marry and a year later Mizuki is born. The only reason Mizuki would be in this day and age is those moron's from me family's rival company are after her to try and force yer future self to relinquish control of Kaiba Corp. When you get yer hands on our future daughter, explain to her that Toblerone's are NOT part of the food groups neither are chocolate rice krispie bunnies or jelly I'm not mistaken ya'd better check Mizuki's snack bag, I put in a fruit salad with celery and carrot sticks and somewhere along the line a chocolate bunny with rice cereal in it and a bunch of candy made it's way into her bag. There ought to be granola bars in her bag but something tells me the stupid maid swapped them out for candy thinking I wouldn't notice she put back the fruit salad that Mizuki helped me make for her treat. I 'ave a chart that I follow when I 'ave to make her lunch just so the healthy lunch monitor doesn't tell her she can't 'ave it. Last week she got sent home with a letter I didn't find. They said it was in one of her lunch bags but I got called to Massachusetts to meet with the building safety inspector, the guy who was supposed to do it is a single father home with two kids who have chicken pox. Usually she gets a snack and lunch at Nursery School but some days she doesn't and this must've been one of those days her class doesn't get a school supplied lunch and the maid put junk in her bag.

 **Seto:** At least it's you I'm married to we are two peas in a pod. Never going to happen! I don't care WHO is after this kid, she has MY last name she's under MY protection! Who ARE these people that dare to chase after my future child? Mokuba all over again. Junk food? Not on my watch she won't. Can she have peanut butter or is she allergic to nuts?

 **Saorise:** 'ave ya ever heard of Aroarix Borealix? No Mizuki can eat peanut butter, just not plain milk. She loves herself a big thermos or carton of chocolate milk. Oh and it's RASPBERRY Jam she'll eat,spread peanut butter on two sides of sandwich thin bread then spread raspberry jam on both sides of the bread on top of the peanut butter and cut on a diagonal or use a sandwich or a cookie cutter. Don't forget the bottle of water, I don't want Mizuki drinking out of the germ filled water fountain in her classroom, there are kids who put their mouths over the water spout.

 **Seto:** AROARIX BOREALIX?! THAT PATHETIC COMPANY?! What would they want with a toddler who can't defend themselves?! Right peanut butter and raspberry jam spread on both sides of the bread cut out with a sandwich cutter and a carton of chocolate milk with celery and carrot sticks and a container of various fruits and a bottle of water.

 **Saorise:** Do ya remember that toy division we're still setting up? My company's toy division?

 **Seto:** What about that division? It's not even part of Kaiba Corp yet, it's still in the rebuilding and re-branding phase. What would they want with that division?

 **Saorise:** In ten years time when Mizuki is born, it'll be in the intermediate stages of development. By the time Mizuki sits up and walks for the first time, the first physical store front will be almost ready to open, when Mizuki starts Nursery School at age three that division is well and fully developed and the first official store front will open and the division that burnt to the ground due to neglect will be ready to get back to work and be online. It's THAT division they want to strong arm ya into giving up. They figure if they chase Mizuki until they catch her, ye'll automatically just GIVE it to 'em.

 ** **Seto:** **Let me get this straight, they want the PLUSH TOY DIVISION of our Company?

 **Saorise:** Mmm what can I say? No one ever said they were intelligent. The plush division's market is aimed at mom's to be and **(voice squeaks the fades in and out)** little kids like Mizuki and those of us who haven't grown up yet and refuse to adult. ahem Sorry I spent the entire mornin and half me afternoon yellin at a bunch of old men who can barely hear me because they're on the verge of loosing their hearing and won't admit it.

 **Kaiba:** You are going to end up yelling your voice away if you don't stop. It's petering out as you speak.

 **Saorise takes a drink of ginger-ale and says:** So I've been told,but when ya 'ave a bunch of men in their late 70's early 80's sittin on yer board sayin "Speak up dearie we can barely 'ear ya back 'ere! Why when yer great grandfather was president...' Right now the board is mad as hell at me because I stopped printin paper copies of the digital information easily accessible on the company's website. Why waste money on photo copyin when everything is available at the touch of a touch screen? Oh I forgot they don't know HOW to work a tablet. I showed them how much it costs to continuously photocopy or print things off for every meetin but much like their hearin, their eye sight isn't 'all that great', they think it's cheaper to print off the minutes and goins on of every single board meeting. The recyclin bin is full every single day with discarded meetin packets which irks me to no avail. They're also madder than wet hens because I won't help them throw a Tricentennial Party

 **Seto:** A tricentennial Party? For who or what? One more of the board members retiring?!

 **Saorise:** I WISH, dear god I wish that were so. They've been after me for months to throw a tricentennial Party for the company and they've been adamant that the New CEO and President set it up. Because in their words 'The Company is now officially Three Hundred and Seventeen Years Old. We need to celebrate our tricentennial Anniversary!' Yeah much like the board members who seem to think it's perfectly fine to serve minors alcohol at Special Events and not have the founding fathers find out about it. I'd rather go back in time and sit in a life boat in the middle of the North Atlantic until the Carpathia arrives freezin me rear end off only keepin warm by rowin the life boat than sit and smile prettily for the aged old photographer they selected to keep up appearances. Dear god there's such a thing as digital photography but these old coots like to stick with what they know and go with a photographer who develops his own black and white photographs. To them a colored picture will stick out like a sore thumb on the wall. Just yesterday Wilson called me at the Doctor's Office in a blind panic because the washroom was out of order. Middle of a doctor's appointment for me throat, he calls,leaves a message basically saying 'The toilet in the Boardroom Men's Washroom is constantly flushing Saoirse! Do something! We don't know what to do!' How about CALL A BLOODY PLUMBER NOT ME!

 **Seto glances at Saorise's schedule and says:** Where can you find ten minutes to start planning a Tricentennial Celebration when you're trying to start the bulldozing in Massachusetts? You do NOT serve Alcohol to a minor! Good way to land in prison for a good long while with time to think. Wilson called you because the washroom was out of order? What are you a moonlighting plumber now?

 **Saorise:** Apparently so, I'm supposed to stop what I'm doing even if it is right in the middle of a doctor's appointment for me throat which is killing me, run to the company's building, up to the Executive Floor to the men's washroom and fix a toilet that won't stop flushing. I say if it's flushing non stop USE the damned thing and don't worry about having to flush, it's flushing by its self! Either that or do the unthinkable and call a damned plumber! Don't call me at the doctor's office, I'm off-limits during that time! Right now I don't 'ave the luxury of celebrating anything, I 'ave that building that burned to the ground to get cleaned up. I don't 'ave time to plan a damned tricentennial Party but now they're sitting back home sulking like a bunch of babies because I canna carve out three hours a day to get a tricentennial Party up and running.

 **Seto:** Oh boo-hoo, go to Africa and cry me a bloody river.

 **Saorise:** Try being in the midst of a damned good sleep on doctors orders to rest yer sore throat as to not over stress the vocal cords with strong medication in yer system and having someone calling you because one of the aging board members wants to push an idea into production then onto the market without testing it first. Because as we all know the older you get the more intelligent ya become.

 **Seto starts laughing saying:** Not even I would push an idea onto the market without seeing if there's a need for it then going through the right lanes before putting it on the market. When the doctor says to stay quiet and no to over use the vocal cords, you stay quiet and let the vocal cords rest and not be expected to get up and give a yes or no to something being pushed out into the market.

 **Saorise heaves a sigh saying:** What can I say? They feel that because they inherited their seats on the board, they can do what ever they please without letting me know first

 **Seto:** So what if they inherited their Board Seats? There's steps to be taken before a product goes into production. There's market studies, think tanks, prototypes to be built, testing to be done then you have to bring the prototype to be tested by the target audience which is the FIRST step: who is your target audience,what are the safety features of this product, where will you do your product showing,when will it be available why do kids need this and how much will it cost to produce it. All questions that need to be answered in focus groups before it gets pushed to production.

 **Saorise:** Tell me something I don't know. Remember the horrid Kuriboh that came out while I was in bed sick with the flu? That was a flop of MASSIVE proportions and when father and grandfather asked whose bright idea it was to rip off a Kuriboh they tried to pawn it off on me before Bryant from Marketing showed up and said the board members strong armed it into production and onto store shelves. Of course their explanation for the expensive flop was that there was a niche market for it...a flying furry rat that looks like it was a survivor of the Black Death and there's a niche market for it? Where? Not even the ones on the outskirts of normal society wanted anything to do with it. They don't see it that way, the way they see it is: We're in our senior years right now, the President is in her late teens,we know more than she does. We'll just take our ideas right to the production team and get them to push the ideas into reality then put them on the market. Our ideas are perfectly sound,they're EXACTLY what this generation needs and wants! Right now me schedule is jammed packed, I won't be done adulting until well past two tomorrow morning. By then everything on me will be aching like crazy. Let's not discuss the miserable company me migraines will be giving me. I'll be lucky if I can hold a pen. But I 'ave to get energy from somewhere, I too 'ave a company to run and a new batch of board members to find either that or find someone who actually doesn't want to take OVER my company. I've entertained several morons who think they know how best to run me company and their ideas didn't fly with me. No time off for new comers, no sick leave, no vacation time, cut mat leave in half, do away with Paternity leave, no retirement packages for those who are retiring oh and their clincher was to allow a 'grown up' to run the company until I've grown up and acquired a husband who will take over the company like all good men do.

 **Seto:** Sexism at it's best and finest. So when will we meet again?

 **Saorise calls up her schedule then says:** In a couple days if the bad weather persists and probably tomorrow if the weather clears up. I'm still stranded in Massachusetts right now and while I'm stranded I'm trying to get the paperwork in order with me legal team. Thank god me dad set up a suite at a hotel he frequents, it's been raining cats and dogs for two days now. The weather channel says it's supposed to clear up sometime tonight but we probably won't be taking off until 5/6 in the morning or afternoon depending on the weather pattern.

 **Seto:** Finally! I get your schedule is packed why did it take so long **(remembers the Massachusetts fire and says)** oh right the fire in Massachusetts consumed your time.

 **Saorise:** I had to cut through enough red tape to fill an Egyptian Pharaoh's Tomb to allow rebuilding on the former factory sit. Every form was just another reworded version o' the last form I filled out.

 **Seto:** Bureaucracy at it's best.

 **Saorise:** Yeah I then had to go sit through twelve City Council Meetings and answer questions from absolutely terrified Council Members who wanted to know what I planned to build on the site-hello did you not just hear what I said? I'm REBUILDING THE FACTORY BIGGER AND MORE SAFER WITH MORE MODERN MATERIALS! It takes awhile to meet with the Architect as he's really busy drawing up several idea plans for the new factory that's being rebuilt. Then we 'ave to get the area of the OLD Factory's burnt out rubble,do environmental studies to ensure there wasn't anything released that is poisonous to the environment or the water,then once the environmental studies are done, there's the permits to start building, then we 'ave to source out contracts. I can't very well use the same company that originally built the Factory, they don't exist anymore. The Stock-market Crash of '29 hit 'em and hit 'em hard and they went out of business by the Feds for ripping off one too many customers and my great great grandfather was one of those powerful customers you DO NOT want to rip off but they did and he put 'em out of business and sent the owners to Alcatraz for the rest of their lives. For pete sake! Then it was 'are you sure you you want to rebuild the factory? Yes I'm 1000,000% Certain me father wants to rebuild his factory that has stood on the same spot since it was built after World War two. Do any GROWN UPS know what you're doing?

 **Seto:** Oh now come on! Your father GAVE you full control of the company right after you graduated High School! Why would he be concerned with what you do with YOUR company? What's with the twelve City Council meetings? What did they have to whine about?! That's what happens when you mess with your family.

 **Saorise:** The only time father steps in is when I'm sick or at an appointment and can't be at the meeting. Do I plan on going bigger,wider and using more modern methods or am I going to stay with the same building plans and build it back the way it was before the fire like your relations before you did when it burnt down before? How about no, if I rebuilt the factory to the specifications from post world war one and two and from post Korean/Vietnam Conflict,it wouldn't fly, there's a damned reason the building went kaput in the fire in the first place! Flammable materials were used and corners were cut back then. I'd never get anything passed. I plan on rebuilding to make it more modern and safe. It's not like I'm going to make it look hideous. As for the company's aging board members,I can't tell ya the number of times they walked into a Board Meeting,sat down in their inherited chairs and stared for two hours at the tablets trying to figure out how to catch up to me. I'm not wasting anymore money on printing then photocopying information when it's right on the tablets in digital form. But wait! They don't know how to use the tablets or the computers or their new smart phones. They called me one day while I was in bed sick with the flu and asked if I was still going to hold the Board Meeting. Yes I could barely sit up without throwing up but I'ma gonna get up out of bed with a hundred and four degree fever and walk out to my company car nearly passing out in the mean time just to go sit at a damned board meeting that was cancelled until I was feeling better.

 **Seto:** NO ONE Should get out of bed with a hundred and four degree fever that can't sit up without throwing up!

 **Saorise:** I stayed put in bed and let father take care of business. Just last week they got on the internet for the first time and went click crazy, ten guesses as to what happened after that.

 **Seto:** Virus city, nice the old timers get on the internet for the first time in their lives and instead of listening to the tutorial on safe web surfing they open infected email after infected email allowing viruses to wreak havoc on the system.

 **Saorise:** As for virus city, it took my Techies seven hours to quarantine the viruses, eliminate them then do a full system scan to ensure they didn't download any other system hijacking viruses. Thankfully they didn't download any other viruses,but they were banned from using the internet until they took courses. Something they didn't agree to so now I have no board members, not that I mind not having a panel of old men telling me what to do or where to go or how unprofessional my wardrobe is or how messy my curly red hair is. I'm sorry I inherited my father's rats-nest that he calls hair. I'm sorry I was born a girl and not the boy you were anticipating. None of my other brothers wanted the Company when it was offered to them, hell not even my older sister Charlotte wanted the company so she fobbed it off on me and I'm the only one our father actually trained to run the company. The old fogies lost their internet privileges stemming from the viruses and Trojan's they picked up during their click happy time on the company's server. To say my father was angry is like saying World War Two was a minor skirmish. He was in Milwaukee cleaning up and shutting down that ancient and decrepit division that wasn't turning a profit when I sent him a text stating his Board Members had downloaded seven hours worth of viruses and Trojan horses. He was on the red eye back to Minneapolis, by the time he got to the Company Building and up to the Boardroom Floor his temper level matched his hair color. Though the Board Room Doors are solid Oak, his voice could be heard through to the lounge along with a few colorful Irish words punctuating his termination speech. If you think my dad's Irish temper is bad, you should hear my mother's Scottish temper. It's too bad I didn't think to record it when MOTHER came to the board meeting.

 **Seto:** Wait I know your Irish on your father's side, but what are you on your mother's side?

 **Saorise:** I'm Scottish through my mother's parents and through their parents I'm Egyptian hence my last two names of Nefertiti and Neith.

 **Seto:** Bring me the paperwork and we'll hammer out a deal. You need someone in your corner who has been doing this solo for the longest time.

 **Saorise:** What's even worse is when both sets of grandfather's showed up to the termination party to thoroughly drive the point home that they were no longer needed and fresh blooded board members would be taking their places. They protested that youth would run the company into the ground but the TSX disagreed and within a week of them being fired, our Stock Exchange worth went through the roof. You probably met grandpa Ethan and Grandpa Teddy a few times during pitch season. **(Pulls two pictures of her grandfathers off her shelf and says)** Recognize these two?

 **Seto lurches forward and says:** I met those two for a business lunch! I asked why you weren't there they said you were sick.

 **Saorise:** I was, I caught whatever virus my younger germ magnet brothers kept bringing home. First it was the head cold virus, second time it was a stomach bug the third time it was the stomach flu bug the fourth time it was Mono. For now Mizuki's under the protection of Yugi and friends. The idiots from Auroarix Borealix won't try anything if they've got her. Yugi will ensure she's returned to you safely. Check your email, there should be a picture attachment of our future daughter. On your doorstep there should be a box that Mokuba best return and pick up, it's essential for our future daughter's safety in a car.

 ** **Seto** checks his email to find the picture that he forwards to his brother and calls Mokuba's cell phone saying:** Mokuba reroute back here and pick up an important item that you MUST put in the car in order for Mizuki to ride safely. Then head to the park to pick up your future niece and bring her home before some unwanted people get their hands on her.

 **Mokuba:** You got it big bro! What does she look like?

 **Seto:** Check your messages, I sent you a copy of her picture. She'll be with Yugi and the others for protection against a foreign company that's after her.

 **Mokuba checks his messages and finds the picture message saying:** Alright now I know who I'm looking for!I'm on my way back home to pick up that important object. **(Tells the driver to head back to Kaiba Mansion to pick something important up)**

 **Saorise:** Oh and by the way, how do you feel about a walking,talking,singing, dancing, transforming Gorilla nite light named George that projects pictures of War Ravaged England fro World War Two?

 **Seto rubs his temples saying:** A walking,talking,singing, dancing, transforming Gorilla nite light named George that projects pictures of War Ravaged England from World War Two? Whose brilliant idea was this?

 **Saorise:** The old fogies that once made up my family's company made a walking,talking, singing,dancing, transforming Gorilla named George who transforms into a nite light lamp that sits in the window charging all day then glows while he sings a poorly sung English lullaby all the while showing pictures of England during the Blitz. **(Reaches under the table into her backpack and pulls out the Gorilla and turns it on pressing the buttons in the correct order saying)** Wait for it,wait for it

 **George transforms from the cube to a Gorilla saying:** Allo Allo Allo Allo Gov'nor! I'm George the Walking, Talking,

Singing, Dancing,Transforming, Glowing Gorilla Nite Light at your service!

 ** **Seto** :** Don't toddlers have enough problems with their fear of the dark with out this thing adding to it?!

 **Saorise:** This silly joke was pushed into production during the time I was in bed sick with the stomach flu. I didn't green light this goofy thing, the old board members green lighted this without telling anyone what they were doing. I only recently found out about them through my company's toy division's website where customers were complaining that 'George' was scaring their children. Trust me when I say I had no idea who in the wide world George was until my brother Cliff brought this goofy thing to my attention during the last leg of my recovery. I showed it to my grandfather who founded our company during the great depression and he wasn't too thrilled with the changes George underwent while I was sick. George wasn't supposed to be a freaking Gorilla, nor was it supposed to be named George. The original design was a glowing rainbow colored sheep temporarily named 'baa-baa' who sang sweet lullabies while glowing rainbow colors. I 'ave the original somewhere in my stuff... **(Digs around in her open suitcase,pulls out Baa-Baa and says)** This was my original design, Seto meet Baa-Baa or because she smells like Mint, I decided to call her Minty. Her original function was to be a singing nite light that emitted either a mint or lavender scent to help a restless child settled down and get a good night's sleep. (picks up her wireless microphone,turns it on then presses the button on the belly of the sheep to start the lullaby saying) Now listen to the difference between George and Baa-Baa's songs.

 **Baa-Baa begins softly singing a sweet lullaby until she finished**

 **Saorise tucks Baa-Baa away saying:** You still awake?

 **Seto** : I'm still awake though it was tempting to fall asleep. What a world of difference it makes between the two. One is enough to scare the life out of a child and the other's voice is enough to put them right to sleep. What's the name of the song it's playing?

 **Saorise** : It's called **"Lullaby (Goodnight, My Angel)" by Billy Joel.** Sadly though the Toy Division was filled with old timers who didn't like Baa-Baa because she's too 'modern' and not 'traditional' enough. Heck they didn't like the song I picked out saying it wasn't appropriate for a toy.

 **Seto laughs saying:** Traditional? What's so traditional about a walking,talking, singing, dancing, transforming and glowing prime-ape that scares little children with pictures of England during the Blitz?!

 **Saorise:** Nothing in my book. But they were so hyper focused on pushing George into production that they neglected the state of the building and the equipment. We had a huge fire a few weeks ago and the building George was made in burnt to the ground along with several other buildings. They were operating in an unsafe building but they didn't care, they were slapped with a Stop Work Order but they kept on working. Then the fire happened and the building was gutted along with several other buildings that hadn't been updated since building standards changed. But the old coots never bothered with what they called 'unnecessary upgrades' which meant I had to field complaints from younger employees that the elevator was stalling,the escalators weren't working, the cafeteria food was on a downward spiral yadda-yadda-yadda. What was I supposed to do? Skip a doctor's appointment that was dealing with blood work results to attend to their whims? I doubt it, the doctor herself set up the appointment to go over my lab work and ensure the virus had run it's course and the medication had done it's job. Since I too 'ave the ability to travel through time, I took the liberty of going to the future and getting the list of what Mizuki can and can't eat and her usual routine off my computer. You'll find THAT info in your inbox with the subject of 'Mizuki'.

 ** **Seto** notices an email in his inbox and opens it then prints it off saying:** BALLET?! Are you insane?

 **Saorise:** Hey you're the one who signed her up for half of these things to keep her from getting into things she shouldn't be into and to help her build the social life YOU don't 'ave, you yourself said you didn't want Mizuki to grow up hating everyone and being a snob so you found as many activities as you could to enroll her in and that included Ballet,Gymnastics, Swimming, learning a Musical Instrument, Vocal Music,Figure Skating and somewhere before her teen years teach her how to build a stable deck. She has one in the side compartment that she built 'all by herself' yet I highly doubt it's stable enough to duel with oh and she has a dog that's with me right now.

 **Kaiba:** A dog? How big? What kind? Is it house trained?

 **Saorise picks up the small shih tzu puppy and says:** Say hello to Domino, he's eight weeks old and is trained to go outside or on a potty pad. Always have a small puppy sized treat handy when he goes potty outside in the grass or inside on his potty pad and praise him then give him the treat. He's going to figure out very quickly that going to the bathroom either outside or on the potty pad will earn him a treat and going anywhere else will earn him discipline.

 ** **Seto** :** Wonderful, I let my kid have a dog...great. At least he's bathroom trained. Will he grow bigger than Mizuki?

 **Saorise:** No, the biggest he'll be is below Mizuki's knee as she grows. Shih Tzu's don't grow to be very big as they're considered lap dogs. Mizuki's favorite card is the Dark Magician Girl hence her favorite colors are the colors of the Dark Magician Girl. Mainly light blues,pinks,reds and purples. Most of her wardrobe is light blue,pink,red and purple. Here I'll show you how big Domino's going to be because I have his parents with me **(Turns her webcam to show the two adult shih tzu's then stands up and stands beside them saying)** Glory and Rocket sit! Good job! This is how big their son will be when he's full grown.

 **Seto** : That's not very big.

 **Saorise tosses Glory and Rocket each a treat then goes back to her chair and sits back down saying:** Nope they're pretty much couch potatoes unless like Glory and Rocket, they're in Agility competitions. **(Glances at her digital clock and says)** I 'ave yet to go eat my own supper then find out if we'll be taking off sometime tonight or tomorrow morning,then finish putting together the last few pages of the revised and updated contract I'll be bringing with me, have a hot shower then get ready for and get into bed to get some sleep. Too bad my parents are using both sleeper jets, I could've eaten,showered and slept on one of them instead of in this hotel room which is costing my dad a flipping fortune for two nights but dad is using one to head to Australia for six months and mom has the other to shuttle the boys to their hockey game in Hawaii. Oh by the way, if a kid has a set bedtime and a REQUIRED nap time from eleven a.m. until one p.m. what does that do to her sleep pattern?

 **Seto** s **tretches then stands up saying:** Massively screws it up. If she's napping for four hours and her bedtime is between 8 and 9 she won't want to go to bed after sleeping for four hours at Nursery School! Eesh do away with the Required four hour nap and replace it with a time slot broken into one hour increments of doing other activities that will TEACH them something! An hour of reading practice, an hour of learning to tie their shoes,an hour of learning their ABC's and an hour of learning another language. SOMETHING! ANYTHING other than screwing up their nighttime routine! I will let you go eat,finish putting that contract in order,shower and get to bed for some rest. I have a warm bath to go run for Mizuki when she arrives so she can warm her frozen body up. **(Closes skype then prints off the information on Mizuki that he grabs off the printer on his way out the door muttering)** _Ai yiyi! She can't eat broccoli,cauliflower, asparagus, cabbages or egg plant, is lactose intolerant? Oh don't give her regular milk, let her drink chocolate milk,she'll only drink regular milk off of cereal like SUGAR CRISP? Does this kid have cavities yet? Oh or Shreddies with an all natural sugar substitute that won't cause cavities and ensure she brushes not only her teeth but her entire mouth three times a day, five units of insulin at six? Whoa what time is it?_ **(Tips his wrist to look at his watch thinking)** _ten thirty at night_ **(notices a note and reads it saying)** _Mizuki already had her supper? Good, one thing I don't have to worry about before putting her to bed for the night._ **(notices a message from Saorise and reads it thinking)** M _izuki's already enrolled in Nursery School, Posey's Nursery School? Where the heck is this place located?_ **(Sees the address and says)** _Right near the park and we go from when to when? Ahh eight until four with an eleven until one nap time? That makes bedtime impossible! She's napping for four hours and bedtime for her is at 9 she won't want to go to bed after a four hour nap! She's enrolled in the same class in this time she is in the future which is oh the Cherry Blossom Class teacher is . Teacher will meet parents and students at gate before and after school. Snacks and lunch are provided by the Nursery School on Tuesdays and Thursdays, parents are responsible for sending students to school with a good nutritious lunch on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays. Good I don't have to provide her with a snack or is a one time deal that happens at six p.m. for supper._ **(Stops outside an empty bedroom between his and Mokuba's rooms, opens the door,steps in,shuts it behind him and heads directly to the en-suite where he turned on the light,headed over to the tub and runs a warm bath while reading the directions he was given)** _Don't allow the water to get too hot, Mizuki likes her bathwater to be nice and warm. When in doubt throw the goofy looking water toy in the water, it will tell you when you've hit the right temp. Goofy looking water toy?_ **(Picks up water toy that had a thermometer built in and mutters)** _Alright then, I just toss this in and it will tell me when the water is just right? Well here goes nothing._ **(Tosses in the water temperature toy watching as it turned color then reads the directions Saorise gave him muttering)** _Do NOT let it get deep red, the color of strawberry ice cream will be sufficiently warm enough to warm up Mizuki._ **(Looks up at the water toy and sees it turn the same shade of pink as strawberry ice cream then shuts off the water muttering)** _I do hope that kid has night clothes as she's going straight to bed after her bath._

 **A Few Minutes Later Mokuba's car pulled up the drive way and stops at the door as he got out and ran up the stairs**

 **Mokuba finds the box saying:** A Car Seat? Well it's the law for a child to sit in one. Looks like the base is simple enough to put together.

 **Drake gets out of the car saying:** Car Seats aren't as easy as they appear to be. But this one goes anywhere on the seat. Thankfully I've installed so many it's not funny anymore. **(Goes about opening the box to remove the car seat and base that he takes over to the car and climbs in the back seat with the base that he set to work installing until it was snug with the seat belt holding it in place then sticks his hand out the door for the car seat that he snaps in-place ensuring all the locking pieces matched up and locked in place making a locking sound then gave a few good sharp tugs saying)** There we go locked,snug,loaded and ready to go.

 **Mokuba gets back in the car beside the empty car seat and says:** We need to go to the park and pick up Mizuki, Yuugi and friends are looking after her until I can get to her.

Meanwhile At The Park

 **Yuugi:** If your mom is in Massachusetts then who is it that's after you that brought you to this time?

 **Mizuki heaves a sigh saying:** Have you ever heard of a company called Auroroax Borealix?

 **Tea:** It's an up and coming Toy Company in fierce competition with Kaiba Corp that merged with Rainbow Dreams Company, Kaiba handles both companies in a no nonsense way. No one knows what happened to the Head of Rainbow Dreams some say she ran off to elope with her fiance. As for sleep overs it must get very noisy at home and hard for dad to work.

 **Mizuki:** Uhh no,my parents are married. They had a private ceremony. Whenever I have friends over for a weekend sleep over, momma takes us to the west wing of the house so we can run wild and not disturb dad while he works. My Nursery School is in the Eastern Wing of the Academy and it's very hard to get into.

 **Duke:** Then how did

 **Tristain:** Tea remind Duke what Mizuki's last name is again

 **Tea:** Kaiba as in Seto Kaiba he who can get his future kid into whatever school his heart desires. Drop the Kaiba name and she gets into the most EXPENSIVE Nursery School in Domino City. To Kaiba, price is not a barrier, whatever his kid wants she'll probably get. Where is your Nursery School?

 **Mizuki:** On the far side of this park and behind it is the Academy I'll be going to once I start Kindergarten unless they say I go straight to first grade, somehow I highly doubt it because I turn four in November and everyone else in my class turns four either in January. It's called Posey's Nursery School Academy and it runs from Nursery School until Senior Kindergarten, after that you're placed into whatever division of first grade you qualify for, there are kids in my class who probably won't make it to first grade because their parents haven't potty trained them, taught them important information that every first grader needs to know like who mom and dad are, what your home address and either mom or dad's cell phone numbers are, where mom and dad work, when they're going to pick them up, why it's NOT okay to go off with any old person you make friends with and how to ask nicely for things. Off the top of my head I can easily think of two boys in my class who still haven't learned to ask nicely for anything. **(Reaches into her bag and pulls out her Nursery School Year Book and opens to the individual pictures saying)** These two boys, still haven't learned their manners yet.

 **Tea takes the Nursery School Year Book and says while choking back a laugh:** Oh good grief, you guys will NOT believe who these two boys are the off spring off. **(Turns the Year Book around and says)** Do they look familiar to you?

 **Joey looks at the boys and starts laughing saying:** No way! Dino Boy and Bug Boy have offspring in your time?

 **Mizuki:** Take a look at the sad little girl with the huge blue ribbon in her hair that looks like she's about to have a nervous breakdown.

 **Joey looks at the little girl with the big blue ribbon and says:** She looks like

 **Yugi:** MAI! Same smile, same hair color!

 **Mizuki:** No she's not Mai's kid, her name is Blaire Conradsston and her mother is a Helicopter parent. Doesn't matter what we're learning in class, poor Blaire has her mother screaming at her from outside or embarrassing her by pressing poorly written flash cards against the sliding glass doors. I once went over to her house for a sleep over and the night was spent with Blair locked in the study with her mother going over things that no Nursery Schooler needs to know until third or fourth grade but Blaire's mom insisted on tutoring her all day every day every hour,minute and second of her day. So about five minutes into the sleepover I moved it from Blaire's house since we were never gonna get to play with her, over to my place which was the original back up place anyways.

 **Serenity:** Well that's no fun, you get invited to someone's house for a fun and giggle filled sleep over and the hostess's mom locks her in the den to study subjects no Nursery Schooler needs to know yet? That's not fair to the guests or the hostess who organized the sleep over.

 **Tristain:** I can't for the life of me see Seto Kaiba putting up with a bunch of Nursery Schooler's running around the Kaiba Mansion giggling and screeching their heads off.

Joey: Maybe being married for so long mellowed him out.

 **Mizuki:** How about dad usually comes home when we're all in bed asleep and momma's cleaning up. Auroarix Borealix's goons are why I'm here. They figured they'd go after dad's company. The division they want, I doubt my dad would really fight them over. It's either the Duel Monsters Plush Toy Division or the division that makes these (Pulls out a singing, glowing lamb saying) These don't exist in this time just yet as there was a fire in Massachusetts a few weeks ago, but where I'm from both family companies have merged so momma has more time to spend with me and ensuring I can read and write and know where I live though most people just have to hear dad's last name and that's it they know where I live automatically. In this day and age she's a running the company and the board meetings. In this day and age it's just getting back up off the ground, by the time my third birthday came around it was almost ready to be unleashed to the public. **(Puts baa-baa back in her bag and heaves a yawn)**

 **Duke:** Yeah good luck with that. Kaiba's not the kind of person who gives into strong armed tactics very easily. He'd rather plant his foot up your backside then give you what you demand he give you.

 **Joey:** So what does your mom's family's company do?

 **Mizuki reaches into her bag and pulls out a robotic dog and says:** They're an Electronic Toy Company that makes these things and baa-baa. **(Puts her robotic dog back in her bag then pullls out a strange square and says)** Someone from the old board sent me this one last year, still freaks me out.

 **Duke crouches down infront of Mizuki and says** : Can I see it?

 **Mizuki:** Take it, I don't want it staring at me all night. I have enough to deal with going through being afraid of the dark, I don't need a creepy mechanical gorilla sitting on my night stand staring at me all night.

 **Duke takes the toy out of Mizuki's hand and turns it over and over in his hands saying** : Did anyone leave instructions on how this thing works?

 **Mizuki:** No. He found it sitting on our porch one morning wrapped up in birthday wrapping paper.

 **Joey:** Not a bright move. If ya don't know who sent it, don't give it to your brother-in-law's two year old daughter!

 **Mizuki:** If you think that things bad, you should've seen what he gave me when I turned a year old. **(Reaches back into her bag and pulls out a medium box of blocks saying)** This was my first birthday present from uncle Danny who is single with no kids to learn from.

 **Joey** : Okay one you do NOT give a child who just turned one year old a toy that has parts they can choke on! A plushie or a box of BIG Blocks would be right or something that lights up and makes sounds that will attract their attention is right, I mean there's an entire SECTION in stores dedicated to little kids where they have baby items and toys that are age appropriate. Giving a one year old small blocks they can choke on isn't the best idea.

 **Tristian:** Nine times out of ten, dad wanted to throttle him to kingdom come for that trick.

 **Mizuki:** Grandma and grandpa had to explain to uncle Danny what the age recommendation on the boxes meant and that it wasn't a 'suggestion'. Now Grandma and Grandpa don't allow him to buy me any toys unless they're with him to approve of the toy.

 **Duke sees a switch and says:** What's that switch do? **(Pushes the switch upwards saying)** Guess it turns it on. Oh wait there's a panel here **(slides the panel to the right and finds instructions saying** ) Hey there's instructions here for this toy! Let's see, to make it transform push orange button,blue button, green button and yellow button followed by the big red button in the middle. **(Follows the instructions then sets the toy on the ground watching as it transformed)**

 **Mizuki jumps into Joey's arms and buries her face in his shirt saying:** It's scaring me! Turn it off!

 **Joey turns away from George saying:** It's alright Mizuki, ya don't have ta look at it if it scares ya. Why don't we go over to the swings instead? **(Heads over to the swings with Mizuki and once they were at the baby swings he put her in one and gave her a shove)**

 **Yuugi switches places with Yami who grabbed the toy off the ground and slides the switch to the off position saying:** Have you lost your mind? You scared the poor little girl to death! What kind of toy is this thing?

 **Tea watches as Joey put Mizuki into a baby swing and gave her a push and says:** He's in his element with making Mizuki happy. **(Bends down and picks up the instructions and reads them saying)** Meet George the walking,talking, singing, dancing, transforming Gorilla nite light. Charge 'em up in the sunlight and watch him light up the room showing pictures of War Ravaged England on the walls at night while dancing and singing a lullaby. Who MAKES these things? No kid wants a walking, talking, singing, dancing,transforming, glowing Gorilla showing terrifying pictures of war ravaged England on their walls of their room at night! Fairies showing pictures of fairy land yes, cowboys showing pictures of the open prarie with ponies running by-yes, farmers showing pictures of the farm and farm animals on the walls yes,dinosaurs showing pictures of the world before they became extinct yes, care bears showing pictures of other care bears and care-a-lot yes,those colorful talking popular ponies showing pictures of other ponies and their homes in Equestria -yes. Anything BUT pictures of War Ravaged Bombed out England!

 **Bakura looks at George and says:** Walking, talking, glowing, singing,dancing Gorilla's that transform into a nite light no. I sure wouldn't give this to my future kid! **(notices a logo and says)** Of course it's made by Rainbow Company, Mizuki's mother's family's company. Eesh who pushed this through to production? **(Sees a switch and says)** What's this thing do? **(Pushes the switch up to the 'on' position causing the toy to jump out of his hands saying)** It looks like I've activated George's Singing and dancing mode! That's not a tracking switch, it's the switch that allows 'George' to sing his signature lullaby!

 **Meanwhile Mokuba's Car pulled up at the entrance to the park**

 **Mokuba opens the car door saying:** Wait here, I'm going to see if she's in the park. **(Steps out of the car shutting the door behind him and enters the park to see Mizuki being held by Joey and heads in their direction only to be greeted by the English Accented George The Gorilla and says)** What is THAT thing?

 **George:** Allo Allo Allo! My name is George the walking,talking, singing, dancing,transforming Gorilla nite light at your service! I charge during the day and provide all night illumination for those afraid of the dark!

 **Mokuba:** If the kid's not afraid of the dark, they ought to be terrified of a Gorilla that walks, talks, sings,dances and transforms into a nite light! What's wrong with a fairy nite light? **(Bends down and picks it up saying)** How do you turn this goofy thing off before I destroy it? **(finds the power switch and turns George off saying)** That's enough terrorizing of the little kid for you! Maybe Seto will know what to do with you. Alright then, where's Mizuki?

 **Tristain:** Over at the baby swings, moron here turned on George and scared her to the point Joey had to take her to the swings. Here he comes now with Mizuki.

 **Joey notices Mokuba and says to Mizuki:** Well looks like Uncle Mokuba's here for you. **(Sets her down on her feet and says to Mokuba)** Piece of advice, DESTROY that thing ASAP! It scares her.

 **Tea picks up Mizuki's back pack and bag of wet clothes saying:** When we got here she was soaked to the bone,sleeping on the bench using her bag as a pillow. Had we not gotten here when we did, you'd have had to go to the orphanage to pick her up. The Officer was about to take and drop her off there as an orphan not bothering to read the I.C.E Card in her rain coat pocket that clearly states to call Kaiba Corp and inform someone there that Mizuki was found. **(Hands Mokuba the two bags saying)** This one's her back pack and this string tied shopping bag has all her sopping wet clothes in it, including her rain hat,coat and boots.

 **Mokuba takes the back pack and shopping bag saying:** I'll ensure these get washed and dried. For now Seto's gettin a nice warm bath ready for Mizuki to climb into. If Seto gets his hands on it he probably WILL destroy it or if Sierra's in town, let her take it apart to see how it works for kicks. (Holds out his hand and says) C'mon Mizuki, let's get you home to that warm bath.

 **Mizuki grabs hold of Mokuba's hand and lets him lead her towards the car as he said:** It's a good thing someone told us your key opened a time door or you'd be in an orphanage. **(Feels as Mizuki stumbled then stops and says)** Why don't I carry you instead? You're exhausted! **(Picks up Mizuki and carries her to the car saying)** We've got a safety seat installed for you to sit in. **(Heads towards the car where the door was opened by Roland who took Mizuki out of Mokuba's arms and carefully sat her in the car seat ensuring the buckle was snug and fastened correctly then climbs back out,allows Mokuba to climb in,sit down and fasten his seat belt before shutting the door heading up to the drivers side and got in taking off towards the Kaiba Mansion)**

 **Twenty Minutes Later**

 **The Town Car pulls up outside the front door of the Kaiba Mansion and came to a full stop**

 **Mokuba unbuckles his seatbelt and leans over to unbuckle Mizuki's care seat safety belt saying:** Wakie wakie Mizuki, we're home

 **Mizuki opens her bleary eyes and carefully climbs down out of her car seat and waits while Mokuba backed out turned around for her to climb onto his back for a piggy back ride**

 **Mokuba turns around and says:** Climb on Mizuki, you're way too tired to walk on your own.

 **Mizuki climbs onto Mokuba's back and allows him to carry her into the house.**

 **Mokuba carries Mizuki into the house,upstairs and down the hall to where Seto was standing in the door way saying:** Sorry bro,she fell asleep as soon as she was buckled into her car seat. She was soaked to the bone when Yuugi and the others got to her and an Officer was about to take her off to the same orphanage we came from without checking for an I.C.E. Card with Emergency Information on it as to who should be notified if she were to be found lost and alone.

 **Seto takes the small girl off his brother's back and says:** She's beyond tired, but she's still freezing cold to the touch and needs a warm bath. I see someone changed her out of her wet clothes and into these, they'll do for now until we can get her some more clothes of her own. For now I have to get her out of these clothes and into the tub to warm up. Check and see if she has night clothes in her bag while I give her a bath. **(Heads into the adjoining bathroom where he gently wakes Mizuki saying)** C'mon lets get you out of these clothes and into that tub for a bath. Let's start with your shoes. (Sits Mizuki on the toilet,takes her glasses off,sets them on the back of the toilet then begins to untie her shoes until he had her bundled in a towel then plopped her in the tub of warm water where he takes her pigtails out of the elastic ribbons and says) Hold your nose and back we go. **(Dips Mizuki back to wet her hair then says)** I don't have kid friendly shampoo or body wash yet

 **Mizuki:** In my bag, in the Blue Eyes White Dragon bottle you'll find my shampoo,my hair brush, night clothes,a few pairs of clothes,socks,underwear and shoes. You'll also find my body wash in a My Little Pony bottle with a pink lid.

 **Mokuba knocks on the door and says:** Sorry I over heard Mizuki say her shampoo was in the Blue Eyes White Dragon bottle and found it under a smooshed Dark Magician Girl Plush and Pony Printed comforter with a pony printed bottle of kid friendly body wash. How she got a big oversized comforter into her bag is beyond my level of packing. **(Enters the bathroom and hands Seto the bottles saying)** Who knew we'd be doing this level of product packaging in the future. Well I'll go back and get her night clothes set out and her bed ready fo-wait! She hasn't eaten anything yet. Maybe we ought to feed her before putting her to bed?

 **Seto glances up at the clock and says:** She ate before all this happened and had her shot, she's good until tomorrow. Twenty to eleven at night, poor thing ought to have been in bed hours ago, I'll finish her bath,get her out and dried off then into her night clothes and put her straight to bed. Mokuba holds up a Medic Alert Book and says: Everything you need to know is in the Medic Alert Book. **(Brings in Mizuki's night clothes with fresh underclothes saying)** Here's her slipper socks,undershirt, good nights and night clothes. Good nights?

 **Seto takes the bottles of shampoo and body wash and says:** They're underpants Mizuki wears until she gets the hang of getting up to use the washroom when her bladder says go, the rubber sheets are to protect her mattress. The sooner she learns to acknowledge her bladder's call to be emptied, the quicker she graduates to normal underpants full time. Well then we'd better get this bath over and done with. **(Flips open the dragon's mouth,tips the bottle and pours out a generous puddle of two in one shampoo, sets the bottle down then begins scrubbing Mizuki's hair until it was all sudsy then says)** Hold your nose and back we go again to get rid of the shampoo. **(Tips Mizuki back and begins to shake her hair out ensuring all the shampoo was out before sitting her back up and squeezing some child friendly bubble gum smelling body wash onto a wash cloth and begins washing her little body then rinses her off saying)** Time for you to get out, the water's gone cold. **(Grabs the same towel he'd used to put her in the tub to take her out and dried her off then proceeded to help her get ready for bed until she was all dressed with wet hair that he vigorously and thoroughly rubbed until all the water was dried then he pulled the Dark Magician Girl comb through her hair meeting very little resistance from tangles until Mizuki's hair was completely brushed out and braided into two tails following Saorise's instructional video he'd watched before running Mizuki's bath and topped off with an elastic ribbon then stands up,picks up her Dark Magician Girl Tooth Brush,turns on the tap and sticks the tooth brush under it then opens the child friendly tooth paste and puts a pea sized drop of tooth paste on it then says)** Mizuki, open wide and get your teeth brushed! **(Watches as Mizuki opened her mouth and stuck in the tooth brush to begin brushing her teeth ensuring he scrubbed all her teeth,the sides of her mouth and her tongue then opens the bottle of child friendly mouth wash, squeezes a generous amount up into the neck then dumps it into the cap and shoves Mokuba's old stepping stool in front of the vanity saying)** Take this,go to the sink and rinse your mouth out.

 **Mizuki climbs down off the toilet seat,takes the cap and climbs up the step ladder then dumps the cap of mouth wash into her mouth and swishes it around thoroughly then spits it out giving Seto back the cap that he screwed back on the bottle of mouth wash.**

 **Seto screws the lid back on the bottle of mouth wash and says:** Let's go Mizuki and get you right straight to bed! **(Picks up a clean,pj clad and sleepy Mizuki and carries her into the bedroom to the bed Mokuba had the maid make with the pony printed bedding and lays Mizuki right in the middle grabbing her stuffed Dark Magician Girl and laid it under her right arm saying)** Did the maid remember the rubber sheets under the bedding Mokuba? **(Tucks the covers up around a soundly sleeping Mizuki, backs away from the bed,turns on the hidden camera in the teddy bear on the dresser then plugs in the Dark Magician Girl Nite Light followed by turning on Baa-Baa's soothing scent mister then started the lullaby by pushing a button and left the room followed by Mokuba leaving the door open a crack saying)** Let's go while she's out for the count. Maybe by the time Saorise gets here tomorrow we'll figure out how to keep Auroarix Borealix from getting their hands on Mizuki.

 **Mokuba:** Yeah the rubber sheet is over top of the mattress under the fitted sheet to protect it in case Mizuki has an accident. What do they want with a three year old who can't defend herself?

 **Seto:** They want Saorise's Company's Plush Toy Division. The very division that was in Massachusetts and burned to the ground. Oh the hoops she had to jump through, twelve public city council meetings and six closed door meetings three with and three without the City Planning Commissioner

 **Mokuba:** The PLUSH TOY DIVISION? That only appeals to mothers,mothers-to-be,little girls, collectors and movie directors looking for reasonably priced plush toys for their sets. I realize the Stock Market Value of her company has more than quadrupled since she took over after her high school graduation, but this is ridiculous! Mizuki is just a little kid far from her original place in time.

 **Both Seto and Mokuba head down to the kitchen where Seto unbuckles then unzips Mizuki's back pack pulling things out from inside.**

 **Mokuba spots Mizuki's lunch bag saying:** Ah-ha! lunch bag, now lets see what she has that she's not supposed to have. **(Pulls out the My Little Pony lunch bag and unzips it pulling out various sandwich bags calling out what the contents were)** Looks like a toasted ham and cheddar sandwich on whole wheat bread sliced on a diagonal decrusted- uneaten probably got into trouble because someone was 'offended' by the way it looked, apple slices with raisins again uneaten **(spots a note tucked under one of the bags and pulls it out unfolding it to read saying)** Dear Mr&Mrs Kaiba, my name and I am the Lunch Inspector for your daughter Mizuki's Nursery School. It is my duty to inform you that Mizuki's lunch does NOT meet the healthy lunch requirements. In good conscience I could not allow Mizuki to eat this intolerable JUNK FEST! There is far too much junk in Mizuki's lunch to allow it to pass. A proper HEALTHY Lunch should include the following: 1-2 Servings of grains,1 serving of meat,1-2 servings of dairy, 3 servings of fruits and vegetables and at least ONE serving of water every day. I will continue to inspect Mizuki's lunch until such time as I see she is no longer bringing in junk food to eat at lunch time. For lunch today Mizuki was served TWELVE CHICKEN NUGGETS at a dollar twenty five,a bottle of diet coke at two dollars and a bowl of chocolate pudding for a dollar adding up to four dollars and twenty five cents at your cost. If you would be so kind as to fill out the form below stating that you have read this letter and understand that Mizuki's lunch is NOT considered nutritional, I would greatly appreciate it. Bro? Seriously? Look at her lunch and what do you see?

 **Seto picks up the sandwich and says:** Here's the grain in the whole wheat bread, the meat is ham and the dairy is the cheddar cheese, she has apple,peach,pear,banana and orange slices with raisins in one section of the snack container and in the other side there's celery and carrot slices in the other bag there's her serving of fresh fruits and vegetables, **(picks up, opens the thermos and sniffs the contents saying)** Again apple juice meets the serving of fruits **(spots a dish and unscrews the lid saying)** Here's her grains in whole grain rice Saorise must've made the day before, here's a homemade trail mix with raisins,granola and pumpkin seeds and a few chunks of chocolate. **(Notices a cellophane wrapped package and pulls it out saying)** What's this thing? **(picks up the card and reads it saying)** Happy Easter Mizuki from . **(Sniffs it and says)** An Easter Present from her Nursery School Teacher probably some chocolate and jelly beans inside with a small toy. From what is laid out here, this is a perfectly well balanced nutritional lunch to keep her going until supper time. First thing in the morning that lady is getting an earful from ME! This is a healthy nutritional lunch, there is nothing wrong with it! Chocolate in moderation is healthy, where does this get off making Mizuki eat chicken nuggets when she has a perfectly good lunch right here? She's gonna hear from the one she rarely hears from! Everything in this lunch bag is still good except the apple juice. I'll have to get her some juice to put in her thermos.

 **Mokuba opens the fridge and says:** Saorise sent some refrigerated stuff ahead of her yesterday so we've got lots of juice boxes for Mizuki's lunch. Maybe you should ask her how long rice is good for...that stuff may not survive another day. **(Picks up his phone and sends Saorise a message about cooked rice and reads it saying)** She says cooked rice kept in the fridge will last four to six days. Check the date written on the sticker to see when it was put in.

 **Seto picks up the rice container and reads the sticker date saying:** This was made yesterday ten years from now. **(Opens the rice container and say)** Oh whoa! Oh wow! This went bad fast! Everything needs to go! Mizuki needs a fresh lunch made! Time travel is not good to food! Throw everything in the garbage! Not like I can't afford to take her out to lunch before taking her to Nursery School in the afternoon. As for now this bag needs to get wiped out and the containers emptied and put into the dishwasher to be cleaned and ready for Tuesday's snack contents. Provided that's not one of the days the Nursery School Provides snack and lunch. **(Goes about emptying everything out of Mizuki's lunch bag and containers into the garbage then puts the containers into the dishwasher,puts a dishwasher tablet into the dispenser compartment, closes the dispenser door then shuts the dishwasher door and presses start saying)** Get those stinking things washed then I best get the rice going. Shouldn't be too hard, Saorise said it's a two to one ration. Two cups of water to one cup of rice or was it the other way around?

 **Mokuba sends Saorise a cooking SOS and gets a reply saying:** Saorise says: for long-grain brown rice, use 1 1/4 cups water to 1 cup rice in the inner pot of the rice cooker, don't forget to add a pat or small square of butter and salt to the rice,put the lid on and push the toggle downward to start cooking the rice. Every so often lift the lid and run a rice fork through the rice to fluff it up and encourage thorough cooking. **(Picks up the letter then puts it directly in his cell phone camera's view then snaps a picture of the letter saying)** This is from the Dietician of Mizuki's Nursery School basically saying her lunch isn't 'healthy' enough. **(Sends the message to Saorise's phone saying)** Beware the temper of the future redheaded mother.

 **Seto:** What did you do Mokuba?

 **Mokuba:** Sent Saorise a snapshot of the letter from Mizuki's Nursery School Lunch Inspector. **(Reads the message saying)** One whole wheat sandwich constitutes ONE serving of whole grains, the meat usually tuna, salmon, turkey,roast beef,chicken,ham or baloney is one serving of meat, the cheese is a serving of dairy,apple, peach, pear,banana and orange slices constitute five servings of fruit, celery and carrot slices are two servings of vegetables, the trail mix is a mixture of fruits,nuts and grains and her juice that is in the thermos is either apple or orange juice also constitutes a serving of fruits. I also often times let her have berries in cream that need to be kept refrigerated so the cream will stay set and not get liquidy. In the big blue container you'll find her berries and cream all made up, keep it cold in the fridge. In the purple jug you'll find apple juice for Mizuki's thermos, in the big clear snaptite container you'll find celery and carrot slices, in the snaptite container that has sections in it you'll find apples, oranges,bananas, pears and peaches all sliced up in their little containers and in the middle you'll find raisins.

 **Seto:** You can tell her the only candy in Mizuki's lunch bag was an Easter gift from her teacher and some small chocolate bunnies from her classmates.

 **Mokuba types:** The only chocolate in Mizuki's lunch sack was an Easter Gift from her teacher and little chocolates from her classmates in an Easter Present Exchange. No chocolate bunny hopped into her back pack. Does she have Nursery School in the Morning?

 **Saorise writes back:** _Depends on how tired she is. She starts at 8 and goes until 4. I have to transfer her out of next term's class, she can't be near Marigold's due to her pollen allergies. They know about her pollen allergies yet they put her in the Marigold Class where the Teacher brings in fresh cut Marigolds every week. Wake her at 6 and see how tired she is. If she flops backwards and falls back asleep leave her be and just let her sleep the morning away. She can go for the afternoon portion that starts after the stupid afternoon nap session. Why they nap from eleven until two is beyond me, makes it all that much harder to get her into bed,settled down and asleep after her bedtime story. I usually pick her up at noon for lunch and take her back to school at two just as all the other kids are waking up needing to use the washroom. On Wednesday pick her up at noon otherwise you'll have a hard time getting her to bed Wednesday night because she'll be required to have a nap from eleven until three_

 **Mokuba:** Saorise says to let Mizuki sleep and take her to school for the 2-4 portion.

 **Seto:** I had planned on letting her sleep all morning anyways. REQUIRED to have a four hour nap? Are they serious? That interferes with her ability to get to sleep at night. Her activities alone won't wear her out considering they're only an hour in length. An hour's time isn't near enough time to wear Mizuki out enough for her to fall asleep. **(Picks up Mizuki's schedule and looks it over saying)** Seriously? An hour of Music and Tennis Lessons with fifteen minutes of racket practice in Tennis and an hour of scales in Music Class? That's all? What if we switched out Ballet on Fridays with Swimming on Sundays..no Saorise would kill me if I did that. Let's see here, Swim Classes on Sunday from 12-2, Figure Skating Lessons on Monday from 6-8, Tennis on Tuesdays from 5-6, Water Sprites on Wednesday Nights from 6-8, Music Lessons on Thursday from 6-7 and Fridays are Ballet from 6-9 and Saturdays are free unless there's a recital then an extra ballet practice from 7-9 A.M. Hmmm let's see what happens if we take out Music and Tennis Lessons? There's not much sense in an hour of Tennis and Music Lessons, unless Mizuki really likes her Music and Tennis Lessons.

 **Mokuba texts Saorise a question then gets an immediate reply saying:** Apparently Mizuki doesn't like her Tennis or Music Lessons. Saorise says the older kids get more court and instructional time then the little kids do.

 **Seto scratches out Tennis Tuesdays and Music Thursdays saying:** Now to find out if there are any Gymnastics Groups out there I can sign her up with to replace Tennis and Music. What about that new Gymnastics Club that just opened up. **(Picks up the flyer that he'd been handed saying)** They have beginners classes on Tuesdays and Thursdays from 5-8 P.M. all ages and experience levels welcomed. Enrollment fee is three hundred and fifty dollars for the entire year. They meet at the old Ballet Studio downtown-whoa practically kiddie corner to the Kaiba Corp Building! She can easily cross the street and be at Kaiba Corp in two seconds.

 **Seto:** Great she's got an activity that will wear her right down. No she is NOT going to be crossing any streets by herself until she's older. **(Notices a familiar shape, pulls it out, opens it and removes the deck to look at the structure saying)** What has this kid done? There's no balance in this deck. It's all cutie cutie monsters, typical of a three year old girl. Yeesh Saorise's right, I do need to teach her deck building basics before she gets older, she'd get creamed in a duel with this deck the way it is. Ahh well, it's best I leave it the way it is, she's too little and young to be in a duel anyways. The duel disk alone would knock her over off her feet and break her arm. As for now,it's going to be an extremely long day tomorrow and we need to get our own sleep. **(Notices something further inside Mizuki's back pack and pulls it out saying)** What in the wide is this? Does Mizuki even know how to use this?

 **Mokuba:** What is it?

 **Seto opens the strange object and recognizes it saying:** It's an e-reader for kids. You put in a book made for this thing,turn it on and when the pen is run over an underlined word it not only repeats the word but teaches the kid how to say it properly with pronunciation keys and by slowly sounding it out. **(Pulls out a few more books saying)** Looks like someone's learning to read before Kindergarten starts, at least it's one thing she can do by herself, next step printing. **(Notices a Medic Alert notice and says)** Ah here we go, do not allow Mizuki to have Strawberries or Almonds,she is deathly allergic to them both.

 **Mokuba:** What about tying her shoes and getting dressed by herself and having a bath on her own?

 **Seto:** One thing at a time. Let her take things one step at a time, she's learning to read so next step when she's ready is learning to print with the books Saorise's put in her bag for her to use during the three hour nap time with over the ear earphones. Hopefully she's already learned where her emergency apps are on her phone that's been customized just for her.

 **Mokuba looks up and says:** A three hour nap time? Talk about ruining the bedtime routine. An hour is sufficient to nap but come on! You're starting to run interference when you start encroaching on three to four hour nap times! A nap shouldn't last more than an hour, anything longer will interfere with a bedtime routine, making it hard to put the kid down for the : Hopefully this will keep her nose out of my future daughter's lunch bag or she'll have me to contend with and I'm not a push over! **(Picks up Mizuki's lunch bag, opens the fridge and sets it on the bottom shelf then shuts the door saying)** We'd best be getting to bed for the night. Let's go. **(Follows Mokuba out of the Kitchen shutting off the lights and heads upstairs for the night)**

 **2:00 P.M. Kaiba Corp Air Hangar**

 **Dorian shakes his young employer saying:** Miss we're here. We've safely landed in Domino City.

 **Saorise wakes then yawns and stretches saying:** Oh, already? Alright then, is all my luggage ready? Rocket,Glory and Domino harnessed and leashed up? **(Stands up and stretches one more time grabbing her jacket and slipping it on saying)** Oh the contract...

 **Dorian:** Everything was taken care of before we landed. The contract is in order ready for Master Kaiba's legal team to go over and for him to sign, your carry on is waiting at the door for you. **(Picks up Saorise's brief case and hands Saorise the leashes for Domino, Glory and Rocket saying)** All ready to go, the car is waiting to take you to where little Miss Mizuki is staying. **(Hands Saorise her cell phone saying)** I think it best you call Master Seto and let him know we're here.

 **Saorise turns on her cell phone,inputs her lock screen code,opens the messaging app and sends off a text saying:** _Finally arrived,later than expected due to delays in Boston Air Port, some big wig's jet party was given higher priority than those of us who'd been waiting forever to take off._

 **Seto:** C _ar is waiting for you to bring you to Kaiba Corp. Mizuki's at Nursery School, woke up for the afternoon portion only. Her class was given Turkey Balls and Strawberry Almond Milk for snack she wouldn't eat the disgusting Turkey Balls or drink the Strawberry Almond Milk due to her allergies. She had lunch before she left home and took her fruits and veggies with her._

 **Saorise:** TURKEY BALLS? What in the name of everything holy are Turkey Balls Dorian?

 **Dorian:** Sort of like meat balls but made out of everything but real Turkey then deep fried.

 **Saorise:** Strawberry ALMOND MILK?! Mizuki's allergic to Almonds and Strawberries! She can't have them! I hope she got a substitute for Strawberry Almond Milk! If there's one nut she can't have it's Almonds and one berry she can't eat is Strawberries! **(Texts Seto saying)** _Tell driver to take me to the damned Nursery School! I'll deal with this! Mizuki is deathly allergic to Almonds!_

 _ **Seto:** Driver informed you will be going to Nursery School to pick up Mizuki. Just about time for Nursery School to be let out for the day._

 **Saorise:** What are these idiots trying to do? Kill Mizuki? She's allergic to Strawberries and Almonds! It's stated right on her medic alert bracelet and necklace she wears around her neck and it's listed in her file DO NOT FEED ALMONDS OR STRAWBERRIES DUE TO ALLERGIES! **(Heads to the door of the plane,grabs her carry on and the leashes of the dogs,disembarks and walks to the car where the driver greeted her and took her carry on putting it in the trunk shutting the lid then came around to shut Soarise's door and got back in the car as she said)** Straight to Poesy's Nursery School! I've a bone to pick with this

 **Drake:** What did she do now?

 **Saorise:** Wouldn't allow Mizuki to eat her own snacks saying it still wasn't up to her standards

 **Drake:** My kids are allergic to Peaches and peanuts and they were given peach juice to drink with a replacement meal I wouldn't dream of giving them! What did they give Mizuki?

 **Saorise looks at the snapshot of the letter and says:** Twelve Turkey Balls,a stale bun,pretzels and Strawberry Almond Milk! Mizuki can't have Strawberries or Almonds! Either one will kill her instantly! But no one takes the damned time to read her Medic Alert necklace or bracelet or look at the 'I Have Environmental/Pet/Food Allergies' Wall to see what she's allergic to. No No, just give her crap I wouldn't let her have and a drink that can kill her on the spot. Then call either one of us and howl that Mizuki's 'acting and looking strange.' Yeah an allergic reaction will do that to you, swell up your face,puff your eyes, restrict your breathing and if not treated immediately, kill you on the spot. That's why she has an Eppi Pen in her bag, she knows how to use it and can easily train her classmates on how to use it in case she can't do it herself. She knows the way it goes 'blue to the sky orange to the thigh and a ten count to ensure it works.'

 **Fifteen Minutes Later The Car Pulls Up Outside Poesy's Nursery School**

 **Saorise steps out of the car and says:** Thankfully there's still a safety seat installed for her so I don't have to worry. I'm goin in! **(Heads to the front entrance of the Nursery School,throws open the door and heads directly for the Lunch Supervisor's Office,bangs open the door and says)** YOU! Are ya tryin to kill me daughter?! Do ya even freakin well realize what ya could 'ave done givin Mizuki Strawberry Almond Milk when she had a perfectly fine snack to eat?! Are ya mad woman? What school of Nutrition did ya graduate from? The one for idiots?! Well guess what? Yer out of a job! Pack yer junk and get the hell out of 'ere and don't you DARE darken the front door of this Nursery School EVER AGAIN! DO YA UNDERSTAND ME?! Mizuki's father has just terminated yer job! Yer no longer welcomed 'ere! Now pack up and get out! Ya have until five p.m. to pack up and get out now start packing! This stunt was yer last hurrah! Now either ya start packing NOW or I have security THROW ya out and 'ave yer stuff sent to ya! NOW MOVE IT!

 **in a haughty tone of voice:** And who are you to order me around like this?

 **Saorise:** How about Saorise Kaiba?

:Wonderful to meet you! Mizuki's been bring

 **Saorise:** Don't go there with me! Do NOT go there with me! Two sandwiches on whole wheat bread with tuna equals two servings of grains and fish, she has a container with various fruits in wedges constitutes a full serving of fruits, she also has another container with various sliced vegetables which constitutes one full serving of vegetables and her homemade trail mix is the full serving of nuts and her chocolate lactose free milk and raspberry yogurt constitute two full servings of dairy! Where do you get off saying that's not balanced?! Check your own damned copy of food the food plate and you'll see that Mizuki's lunch is perfectly balanced according to that! **(Rips the my plate page down off 's cork board and slams it down on her desk saying)** Read this and associate it with me daughter's lunch! What ya find in her lunch bag is exactly how much her little stomach can handle and it is enough to give her energy to last until the end of the day! Now ya got until five on the dot to pack this dump up and get the hell out! Start packing or I will call Seto and have him come do the packing for ya! Now then I have a daughter to go pick up unexpectedly. **(Stops at the board listing the classroom numbers and says)** Ah-ha Cherry Blossom Class, room one right off the playground. **(Heads down the hall to the entrance and goes around to the play ground where she knocks on the sliding glass doors saying)** Mizuki,time to go now. Ya have Skating tonight.

 **Mizuki looks up from trying to put her outdoor shoes on and says:** mama? my shoes don't fit.

 **Soarise enters the class room and walks over to the bench,pulls out her cell phone and begins recording saying** : Mizuki Kaiba, do ya see the way the toes are on each shoe are?

 **Mizuki looks at the shoe on her foot and says:** Wrong foot?

 **Saorise:** Why don't ya tell me what ya think?

 **Mizuki takes the left shoe off her right foot and puts it on her left foot and says:** Is this right?

 **Saorise:** Now ya got it! Can ya put yer other shoe on and gather yer things? Daddy's car's waiting to take us to the restaurant where daddy and uncle Mokuba are waiting.

 **Mizuki puts her left shoe on her left foot and gathers up her stuff not noticing Saorise had sent the short video to Seto with the message:** Someone's growin up. They put their shoes on their feet by themselves. **(pulls on her sweater then puts her school hat on her head and takes her mother's hand saying)** Where we goin to eat tonight?

 **Saorise reads Seto's message saying:** Harbor Front Restaurant.

 **Mizuki:** Harbor Front Restaurant? The big boat?

 **Saorise:** No dear that's the Empress Floating Dining Room, the Harbor Front Restaurant faces the harbor. We took you there for your first Christmas Dinner.

 **Mizuki:** Oh I remember it now,sort of.

 **Saorise:** You'll recognize it when we get there.

 **Mizuki:** Mama, I'm too tired for Skating and I don't like my teacher. He's never there for us littler kids. He's always off in the other rink teaching the older more experienced kids advanced moves.

 **Saorise:** Well then you can skip tonight's Skating Class. Not like I can't teach you to skate meself. Let's get going, got everything daddy dropped you off with? Hat's on your head, you got your sweater on and your shoes are on the right feet, got your snack bag?

 **Mizuki takes her snack bag off the hook along with her bag**

 **Saorise:** Good, give me your snack bag and I'll tuck it into your back pack.

 **Mizuki gives Saorise her snack bag to tuck into her back pack**

 **Saorise unzips Mizuki's backpack and sticks her snack bag inside then re-zips it then takes hold of Mizuki's hand saying:** Good let's go. Car's waiting out front oh and you won't have to worry about the lunch monitor rejecting your lunches anymore on grounds of it not being nutritional enough. I gave her a piece o my mind and fired her. Actually you know what? Sierra's probably in town for a month long book signing event. Maybe if we're lucky we'll get to where she is before she leaves and get her to teach you to skate. **(Pulls out her phone,opens the messenger app,double taps Sierra's name then sends her a message reminding her to set aside a boxed set of children's novels for Mizuki and to hang around a few extra minutes then sends the message getting a reply back and says to Mizuki)** First stop before supper is the children's library to meet your favorite author. **(Heads with Mizuki out the classroom door,down the hall,past the now empty Lunch Inspector's Office and out the front door and headed directly to the car)**

 **Dorian opens the door to the car for Saorise and Mizuki**

 **Saorise removes Mizuki's back pack and says:** Get in, I'll put you in your seat

 **Mizuki climbs into the car,up onto the seat and walks across it until she climbed into her safety seat and buckled the safety belt eliciting a warning from Saorise**

 **Saorise:** Little lady,should I ask dad if he knows you climb across the seat to your safety seat?

 **Mizuki** : No

 **Saorise:** Well then don't be climbing across the seat or next time dad will find out you climb across the seat to your safety seat and believe me, he won't be thrilled. Then again, you're the only one with a size three foot in the family so I doubt I'll have to tell him anyways what you just did. **(Slides into the car,sits down and buckles up saying)** We have a pit stop to make at the Children's Library. Mizuki here's gonna meet her favorite author in a private meeting. Think we can convince daddy to add another person to the standing reservation?

 **Mizuki:** Yeah.

 **Saorise sends a swift message to Kaiba's phone saying:** _You'd best talk with our daughter about climbing over the seat and into her safety seat._

 _ **Seto:**_ _As long as she doesn't do it when the car's in motion, it's fine. Better than waiting for someone to pick her up and put her in her seat. Is there a Nursery School Bus for her upcoming field trip across town? Her teacher had me sign a permission slip for a trip to the Berry Farm to go berry and fruit picking._

 **Saorise opens the internet app on her phone and checks the Nursery School's Website and says:** I really hate your school right now.

 **Mizuki:** Why?

 **Saorise:** Because, they're too lazy to provide a method of transportation to and from your upcoming field trip. Ugh they want fifty bucks for what? They sure the heck aren't providing transportation to the Farm and back to school. **(Opens her Company's Transportation App and arranges a bus for sixty Nursery Schoolers to go from School to the Berry Farm and Back to School ensuring the bus had safety seats for all students then says)** I've arranged for a bus complete with enough safety seats for everyone in your two classes to sit in. You going Berry and fruit tree picking next week?

 **Mizuki:** I have no other clothes except the ones I came in and the ones I was given to change into.

 **Saorise:** Well then we'll have to go wardrobe shopping to get you some clothes, underthings, ooh a spring coat,some decent shoes, if you're here any longer some summer,fall and winter clothes. **(Sends a message saying):** _How do you feel about an extra person for supper?_

 _ **Kaiba:** Who?_

 _ **Saorise:**_ _Sierra maybe even Brody and her girls_

 _ **Kaiba:** I don't care,bring them along, she's probably starving by now. The only thing she's had all day is pull n peels like five packs. I'd hate to see what numbers she's going to pull when she does her blood count. If she decides to bring Brody and the girls, the more the merrier. At least I'll get to see the girls for the first time. I've met the older kids,just not the younger four._

 _ **Saoirse:** Depends really on what she's been drinking all day. If it's been bottle after bottle of pop, then she's in trouble. If it's bottle after bottle of plain water, the water will flush the sugar out of her system._

 _ **Kaiba:** It's been bottle after bottle of Energy Drinks._

 _ **Saorise:** Ahh well that's nice, she'll either be bouncing off the walls from being so hyper or she'll be a zombie fighting to stay awake. Mizuki,Sierra and I will be late to dinner, gotta take Mizuki clothes shopping considering she's only got two sets of clothes._

 _ **Kaiba:** Take your time shopping, supper's not until 8 and it's been moved to the restaurant in the mall with a kid menu for Mizuki. The Harbor Front did away with their kid's section._

 **Saorise:** Well Mizuki, we'll pick up Sierra at the Library then head to the mall, remember the restaurant with the play area there that in your original time was upgraded?

 **Mizuki thinks back to her own time and claps her saying:** We going to RAINBOW'S HOUSE?!

 **Saorise:** Yep, the Harbor Front did away with their children's section and turned it into a bar instead. Daddy got reservations for eight o'clock so we have plenty of time to go clothes shopping for you. Dorian, library then the mall please.

 **Dorian** : You got it Saorise.

 **A Few Minutes Later the car pulls up outside the children's library**

 **Sierra stands up and allows Dorian who'd gotten out of the car once it stopped, to put her bags in the trunk and opened the door as she slid in saying:** Well if it isn't my youngest time traveler! I see you made it through the doors safely.

 **Saoirse:** You've gotta fix that glitch, she landed right in a fountain after running through the pouring rain in her time.

 **Sierra:** Not again! I thought that was fixed ages ago. I'll tell Brutis about it and he'll get it fixed. Seto was expecting her to land on the couch, not in the middle of a fountain in the park. Oy that glitch is aggravating. **(Pulls out her Crystalline phone and calls her brother saying)** Brutis,another glitch happened. Yeah the door that was supposed to dump Mizuki in Seto's office dumped her out in a fountain in Domino Park after running through the night in the rain. **(Listens to her brother then hangs up and says)** That glitch is going to be fixed and either before or after the new year, you little lady will be back in your own time! Your parents miss you dearly but know you're being taken good care of here. Think you'll pull the date of your marriage and her birth up?

 **Saorise** : Maybe. Right now we're trying to rebuild the Massachusetts Toy Division. No, according to what I've been told she was soaking wet right through to her underwear. How'd you find out?!

 **Sierra:** Shadi told me there was a disturbance in time and it wasn't an older child, teenager or adult. Oh yeah it burnt to the ground didn't it?

 **Saorise:** Yeah it did and I'm so sick of City Council Meetings where I have to go over every single thing time and time again. Thirteen freaking City Council Meetings where I had to go over every little detail, the who the what the where the when the why and the how fifty seven times until light bulbs went on over their heads and they finally realized we had no interest in rebuilding according to the old plans and were rebuilding a better,stronger, safer,more modern and up-to-date building with multiple fire exits and yes I'm working with Safety Professionals and Engineers to ensure this kind of fire won't happen again, there's structural engineers there too working with the architect as he draws up the plans for the new building. No we're not re-using the metal from the old building but yes we are re-using the bricks as they survived the world war two blitz bombing in England and came over to Massachusetts on a cargo ship during the time the Ocean was also a battlefield. How'd your book signing go?

 **Sierra:** Not that great. It was an utter nightmare. The event was booked for 2 P.M in the second floor auditorium so I woke up at seven thirty,got showered,dressed, had breakfast and thought 'great,it's eight o'clock I have enough time to get set up and pre-sign a good chunk of the books. My car was waiting outside for me to take and drop me off at the Library. The Security Guard let me in then locked the door behind me and I took the stairs two at a time. So I get up to the conference room that I was assigned with my team to start getting everything ready and the Librarian comes running up the stairs at ten to eight and says in a panicky voice 'Why aren't you ready? They're lining up downstairs to get their books signed by you!' I turned around and said "Why? I'm not starting until this after lunch!" and she says 'Oh no! We sent out fliers stating you're starting at 9 A.M.! Parents and their kids are lining up downstairs waiting to meet you and get a book signed!' I stood there and literally face palmed my face saying 'Seriously?! Nothing is ready, no books are signed yet and I don't do impromptu book signings EVER,there's just not enough time to personally sign every single book for every single fan that shows up. Everything is pre-signed and ready to be handed out. This isn't a book signing event! It's a meet,greet,photo op,get your pre-autographed book and hand shake event AS ADVERTISED!' After that I had to call Deena and say "Deena, they fudged up again. They put up fliers advertising the event time as eight o'clock instead of two this afternoon!" Good thing Seto pays Deena more than she's worth because she came in downstairs and says 'I have no earthly idea as to why you're all here at this hour of the morning. The event isn't until this afternoon, Sienna doesn't have anything upstairs ready yet. Please come back this afternoon at 2 P.M. and Sienna and her team will have everything ready for you. I apologize for the incompetency of the Library Staff who can't seem to understand that setting up an event like this takes a few hours as does the pre-signing of all the boxes of books Sienna has to autograph. Please go about your morning activities and we will put out an announcement as close to the time as possible, there may be a delay as to allow Sienna time to have her lunch as she is diabetic and time for a washroom break.' Everyone understood except a few disgruntled mothers who griped about why it took so long to get things ready when things could be done 'over night'. Uh no, I try to get as many other things done as plausible before I leave the Conference Room so that my nights are mine to do with as I please and I darned well love having a nice relaxing soak in the bathtub with the whirlpool going on to relax my tense muscles. After I have a long soak in the tub and wash my hair, I eat supper, then start digging into the boxes of books that need to be signed. I'm usually done about fifteen to twenty boxes by ten thirty eleven o'clock when I turn in for the night. If my insomnia is acting up, I'm awake all night long signing books and Posters until the wee hours of the morning. If my insomnia isn't acting up, I'm out of it by at least a quarter after twelve in the morning until three a.m. when I get up, have a shower,wash my hair,get dressed, eat breakfast,gather everything up and put it on the dolly cart to take out to the car that comes like clock work at five a.m. for the hour drive to the Children's Library. At eleven on the dot I told my staff that it was time to head off for our scheduled lunch break and that's when all heck broke loose in the library. You'd think I was cancelling the entire event instead of just going for something to eat.

 **Saorise:** Oh for the love of everything holy, it's just a two hour lunch break!

 **Sierra:** I know, lunch starts at eleven and ends at one o'clock and when we go for lunch, it's never more than a few blocks away from the library at that kitschy 50's restaurant so that we can be back upstairs and ready for two on the dot. My team and I always leave at around twelve thirty and are upstairs from ten to one until two o'clock! I was in the midst of eating when the older librarian comes in,walks over to my table where I'm still signing the last box of books and says to me rather haughtily 'Why are you wasting your time over here? Come along and get back to the Library so we can get this event started on time!'

 **Saorise:** At what time was that?

 **Sierra:** At eleven thirty, just as my lunch was being set down on the table. Thank the stars Deena was there with me and she lit into her saying 'You do realize this is our scheduled lunch break right?! Sienna is diabetic and needs to eat to keep her sugars up.' To which she responded by producing a plastic shopping bag full of nothing but candy. I looked at her and said 'Are you trying to send me to the hospital?! That much sugar is enough to put me into a diabetic coma for months on end and do irreparable damage to not only my pancreas but to the rest of my body not to mention what that amount of sugar will do to my blood sugar! I don't need anymore trouble with my blood sugars, I just got them back under control.'

 **Saorise:** Oh good grief! There's plenty of time to autograph books and eat your lunch then get back to the second floor conference room of the library. What's the rush?

 **Sierra:** Apparently she didn't get the memo that the event didn't start until two o'clock. I highly doubt anyone wants me in the hospital for sugar shock.

 **Saorise:** So what's the dumbest thing you've ever done?

 **Sierra:** Left a box of books in an elevator in Kaiba Corp that went up to Seto's Office. Needless to say, he couldn't figure out how in the world a box of pre-autographed books managed to get up to him until I went looking for it. **(Sighs saying)** I was six months pregnant with the quads and if I could have, he'd have found my head in the elevator as well. After that I put everything on hold until the girls were three and I had everything emergency wise in order. I made quite a few people madder than wet hens but my kids came first and at the time I was trying to get my damned Art Book in order, apparently the new Publishing Company won't accept any less than five hundred prints before they print an Art Book. I have no idea why the heck Michael and Marie decided to transfer me over to Polar Bear Publishing Company when I've been with them since I won that contest when I was eight years old.

 **Saorise:** Wait wait wait wait! POLAR BEAR PUBLISHING?! That antiquated outdated publishing company?! How did they get your contract when it wasn't up for renewal?!

 **Sierra heaves a sigh and says:** It happened during my pregnancy with the girls, I got a phone call from Corrin in Contracts, he said that in the process of tidying up some loose ends before Michael and Marie went on vacation and he'd come across my contract that was up for negotiations. Which to me was really odd, I had already gone through negotiations with Teddy a few weeks before and I had the updated renegotiated contract with Michael and Marie with my lawyer and their lawyer present right in front of me, which lead me to wondering why the hey this guy was calling me. After yammering about the renewal and renegotiation he tells me that because my contract expired prior to negotiations, it was transferred over to Polar Publishing's Legal Department. As far as Michael and Marie are aware, their payroll department, they are still paying me for every book,series,boxed set,or art book set that gets sold. I can't get in touch with them as they're out of cell reach until the middle of September even worse, they've left their electronics behind as the hotel they're staying in doesn't have internet access, which means they won't get any of their emails until after they return in mid September. You can't just pick up your cell phone and call the Hotel as they're sticklers for their customer's privacy. So until the middle of September I'm stuck at Polar Bear Publishing Company because of the Bahamian Hotel's Strict Privacy Policy.

 **Saorise snickers saying:** Not if Seto has anything to say about it. You have a contract with Michael and Marie at Panda Publishing and it's lucrative, you don't need to have your old contract picked up by an ancient freaking publishing company that takes six years to put out an art book because they want twelve hundred prints to make a book of five hundred pages. That's how many pictures back to back?

 **Sierra:** An eighty page book takes round about forty five pictures, there's the title page, table of contents, the lay out of all the pictures which is a two page spread back to back,the page about the author and a list of my other art books so we're looking at maybe close to one or two thousand pictures in all. Then the editing team and I go through them and whittle it down to six or seven hundred from there we keep going breaking the pile down and usually by the time the first art book is done, we're working on the second and third books and when we're done that there's still pictures left for a fourth,fifth,sixth,seventh and eighth book,a few scrolls and maybe if we're lucky a few bonus Posters that make it into goody bags that are given out during special events. These posters are usually no bigger than an 8x10 photo along with some other trinkets that we have left over from other functions that were either not permitted to be handed out due to safety concerns or because the function's hosts didn't feel they were proper items to be given out to fans of all ages and genders. I mean who the heck cares if a boy is given an autographed 8x10 poster of one of the characters in the books? Apparently there were some mothers who didn't want their sons having photos of fictional female characters because it could foster 'immoral' feelings. Well I'm sorry but when I heard that I stood up on the stage,grabbed a mic,turned it on and got their attention with 'The next mother/father who tells their son that having a photo of a fictional female character will turn them gay, will be brought up on this very stage and publicly shamed for their lust towards fictional minors in an inappropriate way. Oh and by the way, I'm friends with two gay men and my twin brother is gay and living with his long time lover. I have plenty of lesbian/gay/bi/trans friends and it is NOT catchy nor can you develop it by hanging around these people. The next person who ushers their child away from another child being raised by two lesbians or two gay men will not be welcomed back to any more of my events as I will NOT put up with it. This is a judgment free zone where everyone and anyone is welcomed to come get a box set,a goodie bag,a hug,a photo of their favorite character,an art book and a photo with me. If I hear anymore negative and discriminatory comments, I will have your name and you will not be welcomed back at any time in the future. Your child will but you as a parent will NOT be welcomed back. Leave the negativity at the front door do NOT bring it up here, we don't want it!'

 **Saorise:** Oooh hit 'em where it counts, events like yours are supposed to be Negativity and Hatred Free Zones. The kids get it why can't their parents?

 **Sierra:** Too stuck in their ways, I've had to ask Senior Citizens to leave because they were hurling insults towards two lesbians with their children and I didn't want the kids to pick up the words they were using as they weren't the nicest words in the dictionary. It got even worse when we had a banquet brunch and a table full of senior citizens called another table with families from another country and religion some rather nasty names and refused to allow them to go up to the buffet table. I put an immediate stop to that, I had a mic next to my plate that I grabbed, turned on and said 'Would table four please go sit down and allow the people behind them to get some food? This nonsense has gone on too long and I'm quite tired of it. If you're not back at your table by the time I get to the count of one, you WILL be escorted out. Just remember I said four-three-two-one you just lost out on the chance to stay for the next half of this event but your little ones can stay.' They were escorted out of the room and down the hall to a conference room where a Conference on Tolerance was being given, at the end of the conference they 'seen the light' and realized they were being utterly rude to the other people trying to get food. I guess the Lecturer really drove home the fact that the way they were preventing the other half of the table from getting to the Buffet wasn't appropriate and they were teaching their grandchildren that it's perfectly socially acceptable to block other people from getting something to eat because of their ethnicity and religion or sexual preferences.

 **Saorise:** Shouldn't matter what their sexual preferences are or what country they're from or what their religion is, if there's food on a hot or cold buffet station and someone's blocking you from getting to it, that's extremely RUDE and OBNOXIOUS! It's also teaching the little kids that society approves of that kind of behavior. I've seen it so many times at Board Meetings that I put a stop to it just a few days ago by forcefully retiring every single board member who was beyond the official mandatory retirement age. I took three months off work and went through every single board members file looking at their year of birth and realized with help from the Legal Department that every single one of them was beyond the retirement age and a severe liability to the company. I weighed my options and when everything was boiled down, I realized they ALL had to go. Not only were they a drain on my company's Medical Insurance Policies but good grief they were all ticking time bombs health wise. If they had read their contracts it clearly states that once you've had your first heart-attack you can come back to work but once you've had numbers two to five that's it, you're a liability and can no longer be employed-State Law not my idea. Every one of them had high blood pressure,high cholesterol and had had at least two heart attacks and one of them even had a stroke and never told anyone nor did he go to the hospital. He 'rode it out' at home until he was better. So with help from my Legal Team, I gathered them all in the board room and handed out their severance pay packets simply saying 'I have gathered you all here today for a specific reason. It has come to my attention that you're all beyond the mandatory retirement age, are no longer able to pass a basic eye exam and from the looks of your medical records, you've hidden severe health problems from the Rainbow Dreams Insurance Company. To get right to the point, you're all liabilities that Rainbow Dreams just can't afford to continue employing. So in the envelopes you were given when you walked in the door are your severance pay packs. I wish you all the best in your retirement and do NOT attempt to apply for any other jobs like the one you currently have because your medical records will follow you into any possible interviews. Please return to your offices and clean out your desks and lockers then turn in your security clearance passes and leave the building and the property and don't forget to turn in your parking passes as you will NOT be permitted back on the property.' They moaned,groaned,put up a fuss,complained and howled that we were targeting them because of their age and health, but the Legal Department dismissed their complaints clearly reading outloud their contracts specifically the health portion reminding them that four of them had had severe heart attacks, two had strokes and one was bordering on Alzheimer therefor they were a Liability to the Company and a financial NIGHTMARE to the Insurance Company because not only did they not disclose they'd had heart attacks,strokes and were diagnosed as having borderline Alzheimer`s Disease but they continued hiding those health concerns when we went abroad for company conferences. I had two or three senior board members show up on oxygen carrying portable oxygen tanks with them because they were newly diagnosed with COPD. Of course my mother wanted to give them a big bonus but when she got a look at their medical records that was it, the kid gloves came off and she went balls to the wall through all medical records in her department and let go of sixty to seventy men who hid their poor health from her and altered their insurance claim forms to show that they were perfectly healthy but when our insurance company called their doctors they were told the exact opposite of what was written on the insurance renewal forms. Ever since I got rid of those Board Members, we've saved a quarter million dollars in avoidable medical insurance claims.

 **Saorise: T** hat brings me to you, how'd you get out of High School at fifteen?!

 **Sierra:** Where do I start? Dad's a veteran Freedom Fighter from the First Plutarkian War as are my two uncles and god father, my cousin's the new General, my aunt Carbine's now Commander Carbine. I grew up going to school in the Med Ward being taught by the teachers there. Mom was told ages in advance that I wouldn't be 'born' the traditional way rather I'd be brought through time. She still doesn't understand why I prefer to be a lone wolf.

 **Saorise:** Goes back a few thousand years doesn't it?

 **Sierra:** Yeah goes back to my original childhood in Egypt. I preferred being alone with a sketch book,pencils and paints. No one really cared, as long as I got home before night fall it was fine if not then usually Seto came looking for me or Mahad came out, no one dared hurt me if it was Kareem, they just turned and went the other direction while I packed up and went home. Most of the time I was never really far from the palace, usually still in the palace in my bedroom on the balcony because I was just too danged lazy to go anywhere or I was just too tired even though I slept like a log, the heat took it out of me. Which is something the first contractor who put in a bid to build the house didn't understand. It was ninety degrees plus ten for humidity plus another twenty for the humidex factor, I have enough trouble breathing on a good day if I step outside on a bad air day I may as well be holding my breath all day long. I can't think, I can barely even breathe and by the end of the day all four of my inhalers are empty putting me on pure 100% oxygen over night, round about noon I get a phone call from this guy who wanted to see the property, could I meet him at the property in two hours? I told him no, I can barely breathe with the stifling heat and no breeze and if I go outside I'll have an even harder time breathing, can it wait until Friday when the suffocating heat was going to be replaced with cooler moister air that I can actually breathe safely?

 **Saorise:** Let me guess, 'I'm only in town for today and I really need to see the property today!'

 **Sierra:** Yep, that's what he said and I said 'well alright I'll send someone over in my place who you can't bully and push around until they see your point of view. Someone who has the exact same copy of information I have. He should be there in an hour.'

 **Saorise:** Oh lord, you sent Seto in didn't you?

 **Sierra:** I couldn't be outside running around, it was too hot, no breeze and no safe way for me to catch my breath if I lost it. I was medically advised to stay indoors that day because it was way too freaking hot and no matter how much water you drank, you still felt dehydrated. The guy pressed his luck time and again, changing things on his copy of the blue prints like the size of the office off of the master bedroom. Why have an office when you can have: A SHOE CLOSET!

 **Saorise:** Seriously? A shoe closet? Who wants a shoe closet?

 **Sierra:** Apparently he thought I did to show case my non existent collection of high heels, wedges, chunks, sandals you name it he thought it would be a good place to show case my non existent shoe collection. I have a shoe collection but they're running shoes, I never ever wear shoes that make my feet hurt. I can do that going ninety miles an hour down an ice rink in full on hockey gear, I don't need to wear special shoes to hurt my feet. His next suggestion to replace my off bedroom office was a walk in closet. For what? Two pairs of jeans,fifty million sweat shirts and t-shirts and lab coats for when I'm working? No thanks, everything I own can fit into the dressers when I remember to pick things up off the floor from where I drop them. Next idea: A bra closet

 **Saorise:** I'm sorry a what closet?

 **Sierra:** A Bra closet.

 **Saorise:** I've never heard of a bra closet. What do you hang in there? Your bra's?

 **Sierra:** Apparently that was a great idea according to him. Next up? A doggy closet for the dog's toys? No thanks they already have a closet full of toys and clothes. They don't need another one, they just need Mokuba to stop sending them boxes of dog toys he finds in the pet store otherwise I'll have to get him his own dog to spoil so he'll stop sending my dogs toys they can't have!

 **Saorise:** Shih Tzu's can't play with water bottle toys, I've told him that time and again nor can they have rawhide.

 **Sierra:** Nah mine are big fans of squeaky toys. If it doesn't squeak they're not interested. The louder and longer they can squeak a toy, the happier they are. I can't tell you how many times I've had to close the sound resistant door between the bedroom and my office just so I could focus on digitally inking one of my books panels or just to do a skype conference with the Publishing Team who is doing my art books so I can see what they're doing. Brody has a German Shepherd who thinks she's a shih tzu and I have a Shih Tzu who thinks he's a German Shepherd. Imagine the looks people give me when they hear this great big bark and realize 'oh crap it's a shih tzu!' then hear a little bark and realize 'oh holy heck that's hilarious! It's a German Shepherd that thinks it's a Shih Tzu'

 **Saorise:** I can imagine. My dad has a Great Dane who thinks he's a Chihuahua and a chihuahua who thinks it's a Great Dane. My nanna has a tiger striped cat who thinks it's an ornament on my nanna's oversized ornament shelf! He'll sit there for hours on end and people will always tell her 'That is one realistic looking ornament Bronagh! Where ever did you get it?' Then Tiger decides it's time to stop being an ornament and stretches then yawns and moves off to find a patch of sunlight to lay in and nanna says ''Twasn't an ornament me dear, that was Tiger playing at being an ornament. He's a daft cat.'

 **Sierra pulls up a picture of her black cat and shows Saorise saying:** See this daft animal?

 **Saorise:** Aww she's cute! Beautiful eyes!

 **Sierra:** Somehow, this daft animal got herself into the mailbox downstairs thinking she'd scare the complete crap out of the mail carrier. Sadly though she's still a kitten and wears the kitten bell collar so the mail carrier heard her in the mail box and says just as I'm walking in 'Mornin' Shadow. You here for the mail? Why haven't you gone to your furever home yet?' I looked at Shadow and said 'You are one daft cat! Get out of the mail box! You don't hide in there! Now let's get going home.'

 **Saorise:** She'd be welcomed at my brother Cliff's house. His cat's just as daft as she is except Snowball hides in the fridge. I can't tell you how many times my sister in law opened up the fridge to find Snowball in there as if she belongs in the fridge.

 **Sierra:** Nah Seto wants her, kinda hard NOT to fall in love with a cat that decides to sit on your head and not move the entire time your visiting and refuses to leav when you have to go home. Then when I take her off his head, she has a cat-trum when he's back here to the point she's actually skyped him just to have a cat-trum in front of him.

 **Saorise:** Oh he won't have any cat-truming out of Shadow.

 **Sierra:** Nope he told her right then and there 'THAT'S ENOUGH! SIMMER DOWN! NO MORE CAT-TRUMING! I'm coming back for you as soon as I take care of things here. No one's abandoning you,just calm down.' Right after that she knew he was going to be her owner. I mean the old lady that had her for like six months dumped her on my doorstep on the verge of death, half starved,matted and severely dehydrated all because she couldn't stand the flea bag's color.'

 **Saorise:** Aww poor Shadow! How can anyone treat her like that? She's just a baby!

Sierra: When this lady adopted Shadow, she swore to love and take care of her. Then a few weeks later,there's Shadow on the verge of dying badly bruised,bleeding,cut, matted, dehydrated and starving. So I immediately called the best vet in Anaheim and took her there. She was in ICU for weeks on end, they shaved her fur off because it was so badly matted and beyond unknotting,after that her wounds were treated and allowed to heal before getting a much needed medicated flea dip. Then she was put on an IV medication drip. I took photos of Shadow when I found her and took them to the Animal Cruelty Department of the Police Department and they immediately dispatched a unit to her apartment and removed seventeen parrots, twelve cockatoos,twenty seven budgies, thirty nine cats plus who knows how many litters of kittens, eighty seven dogs both male and female and who knows how many litters of pups were locked in the spare master bedroom. The STINK was AWFUL, you could literally SMELL it outside in the hall, how she managed to keep this stench from Dragon when he collected the rent is beyond me. But she was hauled out of her apartment, the animal removed some were put in quarantine to see if they were going to live or die on their own. A good chunk of the removed animals regained weight and their health and were cleared to be adopted and they're now running around base living in loving homes with people who love them. Silvermist is up the hall and to the left living with Dragon and Skylark. She has this habit of stealing his socks and playing tug o war with him until he pulls her up and tickles her stomach until she surrenders his socks so he can finish getting dressed.

 **Saorise:** How many con-artist spotters were in your inner court?

 **Sierra:** Six and they were damned good at their jobs. Seira and Sasha were good at spotting forgeries in the art world because of their father training them, Stacey and Shannon were awesome when it came to spotting fake jewellery, their dad was a Jewellery Maker so they knew real diamonds and gems from fakes a mile away, Sora was a master at telling the difference between fake signatures, she's been in that world since she was born and Meimi is a pro at distinguishing between real books and those made by forgers no matter how masterful they think they are, Meimi always found something they overlooked. Her family has a collection of books going back thousands of years and a good chunk of them are handwritten and what forgers try to do is use a computer font that looks like ancient handwriting, the only problem is their grammar,sentence structure, vocabulary the cadence of their speech is what trips them up. One book in particular caught her attention very quickly because she had ten volumes of it by the same author. This 'traveler' came to court one day while my father's guards were out with him and attempted to pawn off an incredibly HUGE Navy Blue Jeweled book on me. Before I even touched it, Meimi was in this guy's face, she took the book and to his horror she picked off a jewel she gave to Shannon who with a wet cloth exposed the 'sapphires' as nothing more than Sapphire painted costume jewellery while the Pictures in the book were proven by Seira to be forgeries because in my family's sitting room right above the sofa the exact same picture hung on the wall because it was given to my mother when Axel and I were born. It's called Twin Angels in the Sky.

 **Saorise:** Holy chipotle! That painting's GORGEOUS! Where is it now?

 **Sierra:** The Guardian Realm, it's a sacred gift given to signify twins born under the same constellation. Something that rarely happens. If twins are born, one is born under one constellation and the other under a completely different constellation. But Axel and I are two minute apart in birth so we were both exposed to the Angel Constellation's magic despite what the doctors all say. My brother has healing abilities that were corrupted by tainted wine given to him by Drake Darkstein a notorious Guardian Corrupter.

 **Saorise:** I've read about him, but how did he get his mitts on your brother?

 **Sierra:** Axel went through a really bad illness in which each time he sat up, he threw up. It was during the height of his fever and illness that Drake got his mitts on him and gave him tainted alcohol free red wine to drink. Then again if you've never been delirious with a high grade fever and had rattles shaken over your head to have 'evil spirits' removed then you can't understand why my brother chose to walk out of his bedroom's sliding glass doors and out into the crystalline woods which I have to keep correcting the idiots who describe the woods as being 'made out of crystal' NO! NO! NO! NO! The woods are just like very other freaking woods on this planet, full of trees,grass and bugs. The name Crystalline Woods comes from the color of the water being Crystal Clear and unpolluted easily drinkable. The trees all have bark on them and real leaves. It's in the Guardian Realm which is a protected area that not even the Plutarkians or Catatonians could ever find, shows how powerful our magic has become over the course of thousands of years.

 **Saorise:** Seriousness aside now, what's the most RIDICULOUS thing someone has said to you?

 **Sierra:** The very first time I appeared in public after my band and I went our separate ways someone asked 'When's the next concert date and where will you be playing Starlight?' I stopped,turned around and said "I'm sorry but I'm no longer touring with the band. We went our separate ways two years ago. Where were YOU when we made that announcement? Oh yeah I remember,you ducked out to go use the little boys room and forgot to come back in time for that announcement. The band is no more and there won't be any reunion tour anytime soon. Some of my band members have told me they want time off the road to do other things and I'm still recovering from busting my arm in eight different places and badly bruising my rib cage after my last figure skating tour.' After that they left me alone.

 **Saorise:** I heard about your bad reaction to the pain killers that were forced on you after gall surgery but the details are fuzzy.

 **Sierra:** I had my gallbladder taken out through minimally invasive surgery simple cut into the abdomen and one into the bellybutton they went in through the incision to remove the p. . and removed it through the incision in the bellybutton. I was laid up for a few weeks but just MOVING from the bed to the washroom and back again was like lifting and carrying a ten tonne boulder in my abdomen. Thankfully Terry gave me a private room so I didn't have to field stupid questions like 'how many times have you been to the washroom? How much urine have you passed? How many times does this make that you've gone to the washroom?'

 **Saorise:** Wait you had it out back home?

 **Sierra:** Well I sure as hell wasn't gonna have it out here! I grew up with the base doctors kids, he knows my medical history and what medications I'm allergic to without consulting his computer every five minutes. If I had to have had that surgery here on earth, I'd have a stack a mile high of papers with medications I'm allergic to and most of 'em don't exist anymore but I still have that allergy from long term exposure to the drug.

 **Saorise:** Oh god don't tell me you were given the tainted Amoxicillin as a kid?

 **Sierra:** It was pineapple/mango flavored and my mother insisted in the four liter bottle when really all I needed was a small bottle for two weeks

 **Saorise:** FOUR LITER BOTTLES OF AMOXICILLIN?! What for? The MOST you need is a small 650ml bottle and that lasts the duration of a two week prescription. You can easily develop an allergy to it and that kind of allergy can easily kill you.

 **Sierra:** Yeah well the idiot on duty gave my mom the four liter bottles saying to use as much as needed then return the rest..yeah no. Terry got ahold of the bottles and simply filled four _smaller_ bottles with the medication,slapped a label on it and sent out four small bottles saying that should last until the infection and virus ran their course.

 **Saorise feels as the car came to a stop and says:** Oh Mizuki we're here, ready to destroy daddy's unlimited credit card?

 **Mizuki wakes up,yawns and stretches saying:** Let's do some damage. I'm hungry!

 **Sierra:** Ooh you've got her trained really well don't you? **(Unbuckles her seat belt and steps out of the car stretching her long body)**

 **Saorise reaches over,lifts the safety tray of Mizuki's safety seat then unbuckles her safety harness and says:** I'll get out first then you can get out, but remember keep a tight grip on my hand, I don't want you getting lost. Alright we'll stop and have a snack to tide us over until supper. Which reminds me, you're due for your insulin shot at six but supper's not until eight! I doubt a small six inch sub will ruin your appetite. **(Slips out of the car,stands up and stretches saying)** Alright Mizuki c'mon out and we'll go get something to eat before heading off to racking up a hefty bill for daddy to pay off without looking at it.

 **Sierra:** I gotta get my kids out clothes shopping too, god they're outgrowing just about everything.

 **Saorise:** Where are your kids?

 **Sierra** : Away at Summer Camp. They left at the beginning of the month, Brody took on extra night shifts so he works during the night and is home during the day to be with the girls and I'm here doing the meet and greets. As long as we get time with each other in bed, we're perfectly happy the way things are.

 **Saorise:** Workin on another baby are we?

 **Sierra:** No,we've still got four that're with grandma Autumn and grandpa Basil and their two older cousins, we rarely have time to sit and just be with each other and give time to the quads Rosedust, Willow, Lilly and Holly to give them the opportunity to have time with just us without the interference of their older siblings school scheduled activities and homework .

 **Saorise:** I have an idea, since Mizuki here is stuck in this time line until next year, why not introduce her to your four girls? I can bring her to your place and let her run wild out in your back yard.

 **Sierra:** I'm sure the girls would love to meet her. A new friend from their own time line, someone other than Melissa. As much as they love Melissa, they're just so sick and tired of having Melody,Michelle, Miranda,Melanie, Moira,Mira and Melinda coming with her because she'd already had a play date set up but her mother didn't think it important enough to tell me about it that day.

 **Saorise:** Oh that's really smart. You set up a play date with Melissa and she brings along Melody,Michelle,Miranda, Melanie,Moira,Mira and Melinda! At least when I say I'm bringing only Mizuki, I'm only bringing Mizuki and no one else unless Mokuba decides to join us to give Seto a break. Well shall we go destroy one of your dad's credit cards in one of my daughter's favorite stores Mizuki?

 **Mizuki:** Let's go fill dad's credit card to the limit.

 **Sierra:** Seto has a Credit Card with a LIMIT on it?

 **Saorise laughs and says:** Not on your life. He really doesn't care how much Mizuki spends, he'll just wipe it clean again and we'll go at it again until she goes back home. But first (tips her right wrist up to look at her watch and notices it was ten to five and says) oops we really need to get Mizuki something to eat to perk up her sugars. Her last snack was at one o'clock and it's now five to three.

 **Mizuki climbs out of her seat and grabs her small back pack that had her phone in it then exits the car after Saorise had gotten out.**

 **All Three Girls head into the Mall where Saorise reminds Mizuki of the Safety Rules**

 **Saorise:** Mizuki safety rule number one: See that place directly down the hall?

 **Mizuki sees where Saorise was pointing and says:** Yeah

 **Saorise:** Good, if you ever get separated from either me or Sierra, go there. It's a lost child station. Give the lady there your I.C.E. Card and she'll call either my cell or daddy's cell phone and one of us will come to the Lost Child Station and pick you up. Trust me, there's one on every level in the exact same spot as the one on the main level, so if you ever get separated from me and Sierra, you'll find a Lost Child Station one above the other on each floor but if you get separated from us on another floor in either North, East,South or West directions, there's a Lost Child Station in those directions as well,they're all brightly decorated in warm, welcoming colors and they're well lit and have the word LOST CHILD STATION written on the windows. Just go in,tell them your first and last name, you're lost and ask if you can stay there, then pull out your phone as not all stations will have ways to contact parents and press the red app and that will send an Emergency Lost Child Message to our phones that will tell either me or daddy or uncle Mokuba what Lost Child Station you're at and what floor you're on and we'll come get you. Let me see your phone.

 **Mizuki shrugs off her back pack,unzips the middle front compartment and pulls out her phone saying:** Here

 **Saorise taps the app folder and pulls out the Lost Child App then double taps it filling out all the mandatory fields saying:** I'm in putting your information into this app dad made, that way if and when you get lost all you have to do is tap this red button and it'll let either of the four of us know where in this mall you are located. **(Inputs the last of Mizuki's information and hits enter to confirm the information was correct and watches as it fired up saying)** There, all done and active. Dad will tell us at supper if he got the confirmation of App Activation. As for now, let's go run up a credit card bill and get you some clothes! First stop after a snack: Merri's Garden for some dresses, skirts, shorts,pants,shoes and tops after we get something to eat. Where shall we go for something to eat? The donut store? The Ice Cream Parlor?

 **Mizuki:** The Ice Cream Parlor! Instant sugar hit!

 **Saorise:** The Ice Cream Parlor it is then! **(Takes hold of Mizuki's hand saying)** It's just an escalator ride down to the food court. Coming Sierra?

 **Sierra:** Nah you go ahead, I see some outfits that are calling out for my four little girls who rarely get anything when I'm away. **(Heads off towards Merrie's Merry Clothing Garden to do some shopping for her four younger daughters)**

 **Saorise:** Alright then, we'll be down in the Food Court having us some Ice Cream Sundaes. **(Grabs hold of Mizuki's hand and heads to the escalators saying)** Hold on to my hand tightly Mizuki, don't want you to fall and get hurt.

 **Mizuki reaches up and gets a tight grip on Saorise's hand then steps on to the escalator and rides it down to the lower level then carefully steps off**

 **Saorise steps off saying:** Alright then, Rainbow's Ice Cream Parlor is at the end of this corridor. They also sell food other than ice cream. Don't want to ruin supper at Stuffy's now do we? How about a banana split to perk up those sugars?

 **Mizuki:** Yeah sounds good, but a chocolate dipped ice cream cone with sprinkles will do just fine.

 **Passing by several other restaurants including Stuffy's, Saorise and Mizuki head directly for Rainbow's Ice Cream Parlor, an adorable Ice Cream Parlor decorated with murals featuring the mane six ponies from Mizuki's favorite pony show which got Mizuki very excited until they stood outside Pinkie's Ice Cream Parlor then after a few quick snaps to send back to Ireland,Saorise and Mizuki headed in where Saorise snapped more pictures of the interior and even more as they headed into the washroom so Mizuki could use the toilet.**

 **Saorise:** All done Mizuki? Good, flush then come out and wash your hands. Hmm guess this just opened up a few weeks ago 'cause it wasn't here on my last visit. It is absolutely ADORABLE in here! **(snaps a few more quick pictures of the girls washroom then has an idea and says to Mizuki)** Your cousin Anthony who'd be about the same age as you, lives here in Japan and he can take pictures of the boys bathroom for us! Want me to call aunt Bridgit?!

 **Mizuki:** Text aunt Bridgit! Text aunt Bridgit!

 **Saorise taps the messenger app and sends Bridgit a message saying:** _Mizuki and I are at Rainbow's care to join us?_ **(then sends the message and instantly gets a reply and says)** Oh they just walked in and Anthony has to go so his older brother Cliff is gonna take him in to the washroom and get some pictures of the boys room then send them to me. **(Looks to see her sister Bridgit with her four kids coming towards the washroom and says)** Look who popped through time.

 **Bridgit notices Mizuki and says:** I KNEW a door opened in this time and the Council laughed me out of the conference room FULL RAUCOUS LAUGHTER when I told them! It was as if it was the most hilarious thing they'd ever heard in their lives. They were laughing so freaking hard and loud that they refused to hear any more of my 'nonsense' and ushered me out of the conference room, telling me that if I interrupted one more important Council Meeting, I'd be in so much trouble I wouldn't be able to get myself out. Does Sierra know about this?

 **Saorise:** Yeah she does now, but because the Council is being a bunch of A1's, Mizuki's here until sometime in the New Year. But I can tell you right now, she'd rather go home sooner rather than sometime next year and if Sierra has her way, there's going to be a brand new Guardian Council and Mizuki will be going home before the New Year maybe even before Christmas. She'll have been here six months by then and that's pretty much long enough for Mizuki to have been away from home and more than enough time for Seto to put Aroarix Borealix out of business permanently and have Mizuki returned to him in her own time.

 **Bridgit heaves an annoyed sigh and says:** That's the reason I divorced that moron in the first place. He was far too wrapped up in trying to get his mitts on Rainbow Dreams and had such tunnel vision that he couldn't see that you took Rainbow Dreams and literally SHOVED it under the Kaiba Corp Umbrella for protection from the courts. That brings me to the subject of the courts, what did they want with Rainbow Dreams? It wasn't bankrupt nor did it file for Chapter 13 Bankruptcy!

 **Saorise:** To this day I don't know. All I know is that I was given papers that I had to sign for that stated I had to go to court on May fifteenth at eleven o'clock on the dot. So I called Clayton told him that we were summoned to court on May fifteenth at eleven on the dot. This was on January eighteenth I was served those papers, so he had a good solid three months to find out what was going on with the papers I'd been served. On the day we were to be in court, we got there at eight on the dot so Clayton could show me what he found, which was just as confusing as the reason we were in Court in the first place. Apparently through the 'Freedom of Information Act' Aaden from Aroarix Borealix 'learned' that we were 'going bankrupt' so he filed to have Rainbow Dreams turned over to Aroarix Borealix and folded into that company.

 **Bridgit:** Alright boys go play for awhile while Aunt Saorise and I talk and get Mizuki some sugar into her system. **(Watches as her boys ran off to play and says)** Let's go sit in the Fluttershy booth,it's private and away from unprivileged ears. **(Heads towards the Fluttershy booth where she opens the door saying)** Pretty neat huh? Teddy worked his rear end of getting this place ready. **(Slips into the private booth and slides towards the wall of the booth's table and sits down saying)** So continue

 **Saorise sits down and slides all the way down to the end of the table saying:** I've been shown the financials for Rainbow Dreams and we were in no way in Financial Trouble nor were we going Bankrupt. We were well above board in every quarter, we were re-organizing and merging some departments that were to small to be on their own. Like the toy and plush divisions, I looked at them and thought 'well why can't we just freaking well MERGE the Plush division with the Toy division? I mean aren't toys and plushies the same item? So I merged them together and did the same thing with the Magazine,Book,Audio and Video Departments. I mean aren't the first two things in the same place in a BOOK STORE? Why do we have two things in separate departments when they belong TOGETHER? The Video department well, I merged that into the A/V department and it's been booming ever since. I simply looked at everything and thought, why is everything separate? Go into any big box store and you have all audio and video equipment in with dvd's,Cd's,video games and hand held games. Why have smaller, separate departments? It made no sense so I thought, that's it! We'll just merge everything together and call it the Electronics Department! Oh good grief the backlash I got when I announced we were merging the tv department with the radio department with the music department with the photo printing department with the game department! 'You can't do that! No one will understand what the Electronics Department is!'

 **Bridgit notices Mizuki standing outside with a small bowl of ice cream in one hand and a drink in the other and opens the door saying:** They've really gotta do away with these silly doors! They're a fire hazard! Imagine it: a fire breaks out and someone with kids is sitting here, these doors automatically lock when the fire alarm goes off inadvertently locking patrons inside trapping them.

 **Mizuki sets her small bowl of ice cream and drink on the table then climbs up onto the bench that had a booster seat on it and begins to eat her ice cream**

 **Bridgit:** So what's on the schedule after ice cream?

 **Saorise:** Clothes shopping. This outfit,the outfit Tea and Serenity changed her into and her night clothes are the only clothes she has with her. The only other things were her night light,her Dark Magician Girl Plush Toy she sleeps with and her Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl Bedding,Rubber sheets,her night nights and her night clothes and Baa-Baa to help her sleep. So not only do we have to go clothes shopping, but I'm taking her toy shopping so she has some toys and computer games set at her level to play with on rainy days.


End file.
